My Forbidden Heart
by Desired Destiny
Summary: Michelle has to choose between her future and her family. Fic including Randy Orton, John Cena, Chris Benoit, Chris Jericho, Bret Hart and more...
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** My Forbidden Heart  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Content:** Love & Angst (so far)  
**Distribution:** Please Ask First  
**Characters:** _(Main Characters) _Michelle, Randy Orton, John Cena, Bret Hart _(Minor Characters)_ Bret's wife and children, JR, Vince McMahon, Chris Benoit, Chris Jericho  
**Disclaimer:** To Each Their Own  
**WARNINGS:** Mild language, sexual reference and some sex scenes  
**Summary by Chapter:** Michelle shakes on her future. But what will Daddy think?

**My Forbidden Heart – Chapter 1**

A petite brunette girl sat anxiously yet excitedly on an upright hard backed chair with a soft black leather seat cushion, her hands rested in her lap massaging her thumb knuckles therapeutically trying to ease away some of the angst as she waited impatiently for a hand shake to finalise the agreement and her anticipation.

"Well Michelle welcome aboard. I look forward to seeing your progress and I hope that we'll be seeing each other soon" said Vince McMahon as he rose from his seat extending his hand.

The beautiful and jittery young woman stood up on her unsteady legs as they shook with fear. She extended her quaking hand and Vince took her hand in his and calmed the shaking. "Don't worry you're in!" said Vince assuring Michelle who's legs began to feel a little stronger beneath her.

"Thank you so much for this opportunity Mr McMahon"

Vince smiled at Michelle and drew back his hand. "Call me Vince. Now I must excuse myself as I have to be somewhere but please feel free to stay as long as you wish and any questions you might have I'm sure JR will be more than happy to answer them for you"

"Ok thank you again"

Vince left the room and a very happy Michelle smiled as JR turned to face her "Well congratulations"

"Thanks I can't believe this is happening"

"So do you have any questions?" asked JR

"No I think we've covered everything thanks"

"Ok well I think we're just about done then but like Vince said please feel free to stay as long as you like"

"Oh thanks that's really nice but I really should get going I have to get to the airport to catch my plane"

"You're going back so soon?"

"Yeah I can't really stay away too long because my Dad will start asking questions"

"So where does your Dad think you are?"

"New York"

"And how's he guna feel about this?"

"Oh you know my Dad he'll hit the roof"

"So what are you going tell him when we send you to OVW?"

"Well I told him I was going to New York about a job so I'll just tell him I got the job"

"And he'll buy that?"

"I hope so because I really want this"

"I know you do and it's that passion and your determination that swayed Vince into taking a chance on you. Now whilst you're in OVW I can't see there being much of a problem with your Dad but what about when you get called up? What will you tell him then?"

"When? Don't you mean if? Come on JR don't look that far ahead and I'm just guna enjoy myself and take everyday one day at a time and I'd rather not have false hopes and just be realistic. There's less disappointment that way."

"I didn't have you down as a pessimist"

"I'm not I'm a realist. If I get called up to WWE's main roster then I'll deal with my Dad then, but until then why have him sneering at me and disapproving of my actions?"

"Well as long as you know what you're doing"

"I can handle my Dad"

"Well all I can do is wish you luck. I hope that this doesn't cause a problem between you and your Dad"

"Me too JR" Michelle picked up her bag and threw it on her shoulder before shaking JR's hand "It was really great seeing you again"

"And you Michelle I hope to see you soon" Michelle smiled at JR as he opened the door for her.

Michelle walked out the room pleased with the outcome of the meeting she'd been fretting for so long about. She made her way to the parking lot and stopped in her tracks and looked on in awe "Are you kidding me?" she screamed at one of the crewmembers as she noticed a WWE truck was blocking in her rental car. "You've gotta move this I need to get out"

"Yeah well we got stuff to do too Miss you'll just have to wait"

"I have a plane to catch"

"And we got a deadline"

"Is your deadline in the next hour?"

"No"

"Yeah well my plane is so move your damn truck!"

Michelle suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder causing her to jump in shock. She turned to see John Cena smiling at her.

"Are you ok?" he asked already knowing the answer

"I need my car. I've got to catch my plane but these idiots are blocking me in and refusing to move"

"I can give you a ride to the airport"

"You can?"

"Sure"

"That would be great. Thank you so much" Michelle replied with a smile

"No problem well lets go then and make sure you get on that plane" said Cena taking the heavy bag out of Michelle's hand and stepping away.

"Shit!" screamed a frustrated Michelle

Cena stopped and looked back at Michelle who was running her hand through her long wild brunette hair brushing it out of her face.

"What's wrong?"

"The rental still needs returning"

"I'm sure if you call them they'll come and pick that up" said Cena with a smile

"You think?"

"Don't see why not. Come on or you'll miss your plane" said Cena proceeding to walk to his own rental car.

Cena approached the passenger side and opened the car door for Michelle to get in. Cena closed the door and smiled at Michelle as he walked around the car and threw her bag on the back seat before climbing into the driver's seat. He pulled out of the parking lot and drove in the direction of the airport.

"John by the way" said Cena extending his left hand as he kept his right hand on the wheel.

"I know who you are I'm a big fan" said Michelle shaking Cena's hand

"You're a fan? I'm flattered. I still don't know who you are?"

"Oh sorry I'm Michelle"

"You're Michelle?" asked an astonished Cena

"Yeah?"

"Everyone's talking about you backstage"

"They are?"

"Yeah"

"Why?"

"What do you mean why?"

Michelle sighed "Stupid of me to ask hah?"

Cena could sense the sadness in her voice and changed the subject "You're not what I was expecting"

"What were you expecting?" asked Michelle with a slight smile as she looked over at Cena

"I duno, I expected you to be…taller, bigger, hairier…"

"Hairier?" Michelle asked through laughter

"Yeah you, all the hair I was expecting a bit of that" Michelle laughed as Cena smiled and turned a slight shade of red "It's just what I imagined you know?" said Cena with a corner smile momentarily taking his eyes off the road to see the smile on Michelle's face.

"I get what you mean but my hair is wild enough thanks. And for the rest I take after my Mom"

"Well you don't look like your Dad. Well in the obvious ways you do I guess"

"I'm like my Dad in every other way. I'm just not sure whether that's a good thing or not"

"It can't be a bad thing"

"Oh no?"

"No I mean your Dads cool and you seem like a really great person"

"Thanks"

A silence filled the air "Feel free to return that compliment"

Michelle laughed, "I'm sorry, and you're a really great person too"

"Ahh you think?" Cena played along sarcastically. Michelle playfully punched Cena in the arm and sat back and enjoyed the ride and conversation with her in car comedic host John Cena.

**20 Minutes Later…At the Airport**

Cena insisted on carrying Michelle's heavy bag into the airport and walked alongside a frantic Michelle who pushed through the crowds of people and made her way to the check in desk. Michelle handed her ticket over as her cell phone began to ring. She searched through her overloaded purse to find the ringing phone successfully finding it she accepted the call and stepped away from the desk to talk.

"Hello"

"Hey baby girl"

"Dad?"

"Yeah Mich, I was wondering when you were coming home?"

"I'm at the airport right now, oh damn" said Michelle realising she was holding the queue up "I'm so sorry" she said to the airport attendant

"What for?"

"Not you Dad I walked out of the queue"

"Oh so when will you be home?"

"I should be home in a few hours"

"I'm sorry Ma'am but this flight has been cancelled due to heavy snow storms"

"What? No way!"

"What's going on?"

"Is it snowing there?"

"Yes"

"I can't get home for the snow storm" screamed a pissed Michelle

"Ok well there's no need to stress like that. Just stay there until you can get a flight out. I can't say I'm happy because I miss my baby girl. But you can't help things like this sweetheart"

"I know, Dad can I call you back?"

"Of course baby. I'll talk to you later"

"Bye Daddy!" Michelle hung up on her Dad and looked at Cena who was waiting patiently with a smile on his face.

"Can I reserve a seat on the first flight out in exchange for this ticket please?"

"Of course Ma'am"

**LATER…**

Cena pulled in at the arena parking lot. And Michelle got out the passenger side with a frown on her face.

"You look like you're being held here against your will"

"I was just ready to go home"

"Well it won't be long till the storms die down. But until then how about a smile I can't be that bad to hang out with surely"

Michelle smiled "No you're not, you're fun. You know what I'm starving"

"Well let's go get you some food" Cena put his arm around Michelle's shoulder and walked her towards the arena.

Suddenly loud shrieks echoed and Michelle and Cena turned to see a crowd of fans screaming for Cena. Michelle smiled and pushed Cena towards the fans. Michelle stood and watched as Cena walked over and talked to the small collective of adoring female fans, signing autographs, having photos taken, hugging and kissing them all individually and just having a fun time and connecting with them. Cena eventually parted from the fans and made his way back over to Michelle who was smiling at him.

"What?" asked Cena not sure as to why Michelle was smiling at him.

"You're really great with them"

"Thanks"

"Not many guys would do what you just did. They'd blow them off as if they were better than them"

"So you're guna be like me when you become a WWE Diva?"

"What you mean masculine, a white street thug and square headed?"

"I'm not square headed!"

"You're not masculine or a white street thug either" Michelle said with a devilish smile

"Just when I was beginning to like ya…" Cena walked away from Michelle who was smiling from ear to ear. "…You've blown it now!" screamed Cena as he walked away. Michelle ran up to Cena and linked arms with him as Cena smiled down at Michelle "Hey hunnie"

"You're crazy"

Cena and Michelle proceeded into the building where Michelle and Cena hung out for the duration of the show. Cena walked Michelle all around the arena and introduced her to everyone backstage.

After the show had finished Cena and Michelle along with Mark Jindrak, Johnny Stamboli and Rene Dupree decided to go straight to a club.

**AT THE CLUB**

Cena and Michelle were at the bar drinking and talking.

"So if your Dad knew you were here right now he'd kill ya?"

"Not kill but close enough"

"So why bother doing it?"

"Because since I was a kid this is all I ever wanted to do. And even if it means losing my Dad which I'm hoping it doesn't come to I'm guna do it because I think this is something I could be good at and definitely something I'll enjoy"

"But why WWE?"

"Because it's WWE" she said starry eyed with a huge smile. "If I'm guna do this I wanna do it right. I don't wanna be stuck in the Indy circuit that's not what I want"

"And he has no idea this is what you want to do?"

Michelle shook her head "If I told him he wouldn't let me do it"

"You're old enough to make your own decisions"

"I know but I'll never stop being Daddies little girl"

"I suppose you're right"

"Can we stop talking about this and have some fun please?"

"Sure come on" Cena dragged Michelle off her seat and onto the floor where they danced against each other till the early morning.

**4am – Walking to the hotel**

Cena with his arm around Michelle's shoulder pointed with his left hand to a street sign "I swear the hotels on this street"

"You said that about the last 6 streets"

"Well I was wrong I'm right this time"

"You said that six times too"

Cena and Michelle turned the corner to see nothing but brick. Michelle burst out laughing

"Wrong again"

Cena laughed with her "Well it's definitely in the state. That I'm pretty sure about"

"Let's just hail a cab ok"

"Ok"

Michelle hailed a cab and they stumbled into the back

"Where are we going?" asked the taxi driver

"Err…Where am I going?" Michelle asked Cena who shrugged "I've got nowhere to go"

"You can go with me; she's going with me, we're going together"

"Ok but where are you going?" asked the taxi driver once again

"My hotel"

"Best Western North" informed Michelle

"That's the one"

**20 Minutes Later…**

The taxi pulled up outside the hotel and Cena paid for the taxi as he helped Michelle out. They walked into the hotel and up to Cena's room.

"This is strictly platonic you know?" Cena said with a smile as he unlocked the door and held it open for Michelle

"I'll try and keep my hands off you" she said walking into the room followed by Cena

"Ok you sleep in the bed I'll sleep on the floor" demanded Cena

"Ok well do you have a shirt or something I can sleep in?"

"Why?"

"Because my bag is still in your rental"

"Oh yeah, sure I'll get ya one out"

"Thanks"

Cena retrieved a Minnesota Vikings jersey and handed it to Michelle who thanked Cena and walked into the bathroom. Minutes later she immerged wearing the jersey as Cena who was now in just his boxers was making a bed on the floor for himself. He looked up and over his shoulder.

"Suits ya"

"I'm more of hockey fan"

Cena smiled and laid down on the floor wrapping himself in the thin textured blanket as Michelle got into the huge, comfortable double bed. The room went silent as both tried to fall asleep. Michelle bit her lip and looked at the empty space next to her. She felt so guilty that she'd come in and taken over and Cena was sleeping on the hard uncomfortable floor. She rolled over and hung her head over the side of the bed and looked down at Cena who slowly opened his eyes and looked at Michelle.

"Get in here!" she demanded

"No you're ok"

"If you don't get in here I'm coming to sleep on the floor. Now wouldn't you rather fall to sleep in the comfortable bed?"

Cena smiled and sat up "Ok move over" Michelle smiled and rolled back over to the far side of the bed as Cena climbed in and thawed out under the covers.

"Ooooh that's good" moaned Cena. Michelle looked at him and smiled

"Would you like some privacy?"

Cena not moving his body just his head smiled over at Michelle. His sleepy eyes closed as the smile on his face remained. Michelle laid down on her side and looked at Cena she smiled as the smile faded and he fell deep into his slumber.

Michelle turned onto her back and smiled thinking about her day with Cena. He'd be so sweet to her even though she was a complete bitch when they first met. He'd been a complete gentleman and a good friend. She closed her eyes and the duo fell to sleep.

**Read & Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** My Forbidden Heart  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Content:** Love & Angst (so far)  
**Distribution:** Please Ask First  
**Characters:** _(Main Characters) _Michelle, Randy Orton, John Cena, Bret Hart _(Minor Characters)_ Bret's wife and children, JR, Vince McMahon, Chris Benoit, Chris Jericho  
**Disclaimer:** To Each Their Own  
**WARNINGS:** Mild language, sexual reference and some sex scenes  
**Summary by Chapter: **Michelle moves to Kentucky. She starts at OVW and Randy shows an interest in his 'childhood' friend.

**My Forbidden Heart – Chapter 2**

**A WEEK LATER…**

"Yeah I know"

"So when are you planning on arriving in Louisville?"

"Well I'm hoping to be there tomorrow afternoon"

"Cool well I got some good news for ya. You're not guna be alone on your first day I have a show there"

"You do?"

"I do"

"That's awesome"

"Glad ya think so well I'll let ya go so you don't miss ya plane."

"Ok I'll see you tomorrow then"

"You can count on it?"

"Bye"

"Cya" Michelle hung up on Cena and continued to pack her bags. Michelle's bedroom door opened and Michelle smiled.

"Hi Dad" she said not turning around but knowing it was him

Bret Hart stepped into the room and sat on her bed "Hey baby girl"

"What's wrong?" Michelle asked noticing her father's unhappy expression.

"I'm just being a Dad. I can't believe my baby girls leaving"

Michelle stopped packing and sat next to her Dad "You want me to be happy don't you?"

"Yeah of course I do"

"Well you have to let me do this then. Dad this is going to make me so happy. I'm guna be doing something I love and all I want is your approval. It means a lot to me and I don't want to hurt you or let you down but I have to do this otherwise I'm always going to be wondering 'what if?' Please Daddy I don't wanna leave seeing this frown on your face"

Bret smiled and looked at Michelle "Ok I promise to smile but I don't have to mean it" Bret stood up to walk out of the room he stopped at the door and looked back "I am proud of you. I just don't understand why you have to go to New York to be happy" Bret walked away from the door and left Michelle behind feeling absolutely awful about lying to her father but she knew if she told him the truth he wouldn't allow it and would make her choose between wrestling and him.

LATER...

Bret carried Michelle's case to the car as she said goodbye to her family. She finally walked away from her mother, two brothers and two sisters and approached her Dad. They didn't say a word as they hugged for what seemed like an eternity. Michelle hugged tightly onto her Dad almost afraid it would be the last time he'd want to hug her. She pulled away and kissed her Dad. Bret then opened the cab door

Michelle whistled and a little Bichon Frise ran out the house and stood at the top of the steps wagging his tail at Michelle "Come on BJ" BJ ran down the steps and jumped into the cab Michelle climbed in after him and rolled down the window as Bret crouched down.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come to the airport with you?"

"I'm positive" Michelle demanded not wanting her father to go with her and see her board a plane to Kentucky.

"Ok well you make sure you call me when you get there"

"I promise"

Bret kissed Michelle through the window and patted BJ on the head "You look after her" Bret said to BJ who barked acknowledging his order "Bye baby girl"

"Bye"

Bret stepped away from the car and his wife Julie approached him and put her arm around him as the cab pulled away. Michelle hung her head in shame she couldn't believe she'd just lied to her family. BJ jumped on her knee and stood up at the window watching his journey.

IN KENTUCKY…

Michelle pulled her case out of the airport and got outside where cabs were lined up she walked over to the nearest cab and handed the driver her case. He pushed the handle down ready to pick it up and put it into the trunk when a voice called from behind them

"Michelle!"

Michelle turned around and smiled as Cena ran over to her. Cena hugged her and then took the case from the driver.

"She's got a ride but thanks man"

"Thank you" said Michelle to the taxi driver as Cena pulled her case away. Michelle caught up with Cena who looked down at BJ inside the puppy crate.

"What's that?"

"What do you mean? What's that?"

"Like I asked what is it?"

Michelle punched Cena in the arm as he smiled and approached his car. Michelle placed the puppy crate on the car and undid the door and pulled BJ out.

"This is BJ, he's my baby"

"Oh silly me! Hi BJ" said John extending his hand

BJ began to bark uncontrollably at John who was taken aback by the little dog

"What did I do?"

"He's not stupid he knows you're being mean to him"

"Mutant dogs now?"

Michelle stood in lockjaw completely in shock by Johns comments "You're so mean. He's beautiful" said Michelle giving the dog an Eskimo kiss. John placed Michelle's case in the trunk and they climbed into the car and drove away.

"So where are you staying?"

"I'm renting an apartment"

"Oh you're all sorted then?" he asked reaching to change the gear BJ growling and snapping at him as he did "What is your dogs' problem?"

"You!" Michelle laughed "Be nice to him and he'll be nice to you. And yes it's all sorted"

"Cool well tell me where I'm going then"

Michelle gave John the address and BJ continued to snap at John every time he tried to change gear.

AT THE APARTMENT

Michelle unlocked the door and placed BJ on the floor who ran excitedly into the apartment

"You shouldn't put that thing on the floor my boot might mistake him for a rat or something"

"I wonder why he doesn't like you. Its mind boggling" Michelle said sarcastically as she placed her case in a corner out of the way.

"Nice place I didn't know they came already lived in"

"I came a few days ago to sort things out. I still have some furniture to arrive"

"Such as?"

"My bed I'm sleeping on the sofa for now"

"Cosy"

"God you're in a mood today"

"That's your dogs fault"

"Just kiss and make up and he'll leave you alone"

"I'm not kissing the damn dog"

THE NEXT DAY…OUTSIDE THE OVW CENTRE

"You ready?" Cena asked an obviously nervous Michelle who took a deep breath and stepped forward nodding her head

"Come on then" Cena walked towards the door whilst Michelle stayed firm on the spot. Cena walked back and took Michelle's hand and pulled her along he pushed her through the door. "It's ok you'll be fine" Cena still holding onto her hand walked her down the long corridor. Michelle was so nervous her stomach was turning and she felt so faint this was worse than meeting Vince. Cena pushed her in front of a door, which read

'Danny Davis'

Cena knocked on the door and waited for a response gripping Michelle's shoulders as if holding her just in case she fainted. The door opened and Danny Davis appeared at the door he smiled at Michelle

"Hey John what are you doing here so early?"

"I got a few days off and thought I'd give Michelle Hart some support"

"Michelle Hart? I've been expecting you. Hi I'm Danny Davis it's nice to meet you" he said extending his hand

Michelle felt a little easier after meeting the man and seeing how nice he was. She extended her hand and smiled "Nice meet you too. You'll have to excuse my behaviour and dumbstruck expression I'm really nervous"

"That's understandable this is a big thing for you. But you have nothing to worry about kid this is in your blood it'll come so naturally to you you'll be on WWE's main roster at the end of the month"

"I know that was meant to be comforting but right now the thought is making me sick"

Danny laughed and Cena let go of Michelle knowing she was now warming up and calming down. Her radiant personality was shining through and he knew she would be ok. Danny escorted Michelle into a room, which was almost abandoned except for the few women sat in the front row. Danny walked over to the women and Cena encouraged Michelle to move by gently pushing her.

"Ladies I would like you to meet our newest wrestler, Michelle Hart. Now you remember your first day here and I'm sure you can relate to her fear and anxiety. However I don't want any special treatment shown to Miss Hart over here just because she's new and from one the best if not the best wrestling families to date"

Michelle shook her head and looked at Cena who smiled.

"Be nice to her outside the ring but show her no mercy in the ring. Okay ladies Trudi in the ring"

Danny approached Michelle "Ok this is guna start out basic so you should have no problems. You may get a little bored with the basics but just see it through because we need to watch everything you do in the ring ok?" Michelle nodded her head "Ok go get her"

Michelle climbed into the ring and the next three hours consisted of just as Danny said 'the basics' things Michelle could do in her sleep but Michelle humoured them as she'd been instructed and Danny finally ended the session and sent the ladies to the locker rooms to get changed asking Michelle to stick behind.

"You were brilliant, you're obviously a good wrestler and why wouldn't you be with your family. Tomorrow we'll get into some new stuff but if you continue to impress me like this you'll be in your first match this week no doubt" Michelle smiled happy at her rave review from Danny

"You think?"

"Yeah definitely there's nothing there that we need to go over you've got it all down to a fine art it was perfect"

"You really were good" Cena assured her. Michelle smiled at John.

"Well I have to go meet another new recruit so if you'll excuse me. I'll see you tomorrow 10am on the dot no later. That was a good session keep it up" Danny left Cena and a very happy Michelle behind.

"Now be honest!" asked a pessimistic Michelle

"You…were…awesome!"

Michelle smiled and hugged Cena "Thank you! That was so much fun. I'm really going to enjoy this"

THE NEXT DAY…AT THE OVW CENTRE

Michelle was warming up on the floor and she heard the door open and the distant male voices got louder as they got closer she looked up and saw a fairly big guy holding onto some crutches as the other guy sat down. The big guy moved out the way to reveal Randy Orton sat on the chair his left leg stuck out to the side his ankle heavily bandaged. Michelle smiled at him undetected by Randy of course and then she faded into a daydream

November 1984

A little brunette girl with her perfectly cut hair, perfectly divided into two perfect bunches on the top of her head ran energetically through the backstage area she giggled as she ran away from her playful father. She hid under the table, which was draped with a cloth her giggling echoing through the huge room as her Dad crept across the floor. He lifted the tablecloth quickly to see nothing. The little girl had gone, suddenly squeals came from behind Bret as little Michelle jumped on her Daddies back along with a little browned haired boy who's blue eyes sparkled with excitement. Bret playfully fell backwards and the two rugrats sat on his chest a stocky brown haired man fell to his knees and slammed his hand on the bare concrete and screamed.

"One…Two…Three"

The two toddlers jumped up and down on the spot celebrating then Bob Orton Jr picked them both up and put one on each shoulder and ran around the room with them while the people nearby applauded.

Present Day

Michelle smiled and wondered if Randy remembered that or even remembered her. She stood up and began to walk over to him to introduce herself but was cut off as Danny walked into the room and pulled Michelle back with him.

"Ok straight in the ring we're going to be using Passion as your partner here today"

Danny turned Michelle around and dragged her back to the ring Michelle looking over her shoulder at Randy.

Danny clicked his fingers as a mesmerised Michelle stared at Randy. "Hello!" Danny said waving his hand in front of Michelle's face breaking her longing glance. "You with us now?" asked Danny

"Yeah I'm sorry" Michelle looked around the abandoned room looking for the same women from the day before "Where is everyone?"

"I gave them the day off I wanted to work with you today and Passion volunteered to come in and help"

"Oh well thanks!" said an appreciative Michelle to the beautiful blonde beside her

"So you're Michelle Hart?"

"Yeah nice to meet you" she said extending her hand. Passion frigidly took her hand excused her pleasantries as she examined what she saw as her competition.

"Ok ladies in the ring"

Passion stepped into the ring femininely as Michelle leapt over the ropes. The two women met face to face in the centre of the ring, the carefree Michelle wanting to impress and learn on her second day at OVW while her foe wanted to embarrass the rookie.

They locked in a collar elbow tie up. Passion a little angry that Michelle seemed to have the upper hand forcefully pushed Michelle who stumbled into the ropes.

"You really should concentrate rookie" said the vicious blonde with a smug smile on her face

Michelle regained her composure and psyched herself up. Michelle was not one to be pushed and especially not by a jumped up little bitch like Passion. Michelle charged at Passion and knocked her to her ass with a powerful spear.

"You really should concentrate you know?"

Randy's attention was drawn to the ring. Passion jumped back to her feet and the two girls went at it in the ring. Danny soon jumped in between them and pulled Passion away from Michelle and dragged her out the room. A frustrated Michelle snarled at Passion as she was dragged out Michelle turned to pace the ring and turned to a pleasant surprise in Randy who was resting on his crutches.

"Hi" said Michelle with a smile on her face

"Hey what was that about?"

"Did you hobble all the way down here to ask me that?"

"Yeah actually I did"

Michelle climbed out of the ring and got closer to Randy who just smiled down at her "Well it was nothing interesting"

"Looked interesting from where I was sitting"

"So you came for a closer look?"

"Something like that" he said with a half smile as he obviously checked Michelle out.

Michelle blushed at the attention. The last time Michelle and Randy were in the same room together Randy barely knew she existed it was at Wrestlemania 5 they were at the after party and Michelle like a smitten kitten was watching Randy's every move while Randy didn't even notice her. Michelle snapped out of her trance.

"You ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine I was just thinking about something"

"Oh ok, I'm Randy" he said extending his hand

Michelle accepted his gesture she wasn't raised to be so rude and what bad could come out of touching Randy? Michelle looked into Randy's eye looking for some sign of acknowledgment but she couldn't see anything. 'You don't remember me do you?'

Randy gave a confused look. He looked at the beauty before him and tried to put a name to her pretty face but he just couldn't place her. Randy shook his head.

Michelle laughed "Don't worry I probably wouldn't have recognised you either if you hadn't been in WWE" when she heard the lie come out of her mouth she realised she still liked him like she had when she was 8 years old. "Michelle…" she looked at his blank expression and tried to help him "…Hart"

A sign of recognition came over his face as he smiled "Little Michelle Hart? Bret's daughter?"

"The one and only"

"I gotta say you err…you did a great job growing up" he said admiring her

Michelle blushed "You too"

They smiled at each other and stood in a moment of silence.

"Michelle my office!" called Danny from the top of the stairs interrupting hers and Randy's moment. Michelle cursed Danny in her head she could feel something between her and Randy but whatever it was had gone now. Then she stopped and thought to herself how perfect it was. Michelle leaned in and kissed Randy on the cheek.

"It was nice seeing you again. I hope we see a lot more of each other"

"Yeah that would be great"

Michelle smiled flirtatiously and walked away up the stairs she could feel Randy's eyes on her and it felt great. She walked away leaving him wanting more she felt pretty confident that Randy was attracted to her as much as she was to him. She got to the top of the stairs and the door opened and Cena walked in.

"Hey babe"

"Hey" she said smiling she kissed Cena on the lips and excused herself as she had to report to Danny's office. Cena walked down the stairs and up to Randy who was obviously smitten with Michelle.

"She's nice hah?"

"Oh yeah! Are you and her –?"

"Nooo, just friends"

"She really is something isn't she?" said Randy

"Yeah she is"

Randy smiled as he looked up at the closed door he knew she wasn't there but he knew that she was only on the other side of it. Randy hobbled over to the chairs and sat down with Cena waiting patiently for her return. She was like a drug he'd had a hit and now he was addicted and he wanted more.

Read & Review


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** My Forbidden Heart

**Rating:** PG-13

**Content:** Love & Angst (so far)

**Distribution:** Please Ask First

**Characters:** _ (Main Characters) _Michelle, Randy Orton, John Cena, Bret Hart _(Minor Characters)_ Bret's wife and children, JR, Vince McMahon, Chris Benoit, Chris Jericho  
**Disclaimer:** To Each Their Own

**WARNINGS:** Mild language, sexual reference and some sex scenes

**Summary by Chapter: **Michelle gets a pleasant surprise. Things heat up. Michelle says goodbye to Cena

**My Forbidden Heart – Chapter 3**

Later…

Cena's phone started vibrating in his pocket he took it out and read the message

'Hey I'm not getting out of here go without me & I'll get there as soon as I can. Mich xxx'

"Oh well there you go"

"What?" asked Randy

"She's told me to go without her and she'll catch up with me later"

"Where you going?"

"I was waiting for her to take her out for lunch"

"Where?"

"Oh man you're hooked on her. Hey Randy man if you wanna come with me when she gets there she can't do the 'Oh I'm not hungry and my hair needs washing' routine like all your other girls"

"Hey no girl turns me down"

"There's a first time for everything"

"Yeah but it's not going to be today or any day when you're around. Plus I got the edge on this girl"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah we used to know each other when we were kids. I can hardly remember her but she's there somewhere"

"Oh Jesus I'm going to eat" Cena stood up and walked away as Randy jumped up on his good foot and slowly followed Cena.

Much Later at the café

Randy looked at his watch impatiently waiting for Michelle's arrival. The café door opened and Randy turned in hope it would be the beauty. Cena noticed his impatience and smiled.

"She's not coming man so you can stop jumping every time the door goes"

"Well where is she?"

"Danny probably kept her behind and she can't get away. You know Danny as long as we're standing he'll push us"

Cena and Randy paid and left the café and made their way over to Michelle's to check on her.

"4B just down here" said Cena directing Randy from the elevator

Randy hobbled to the door and raised his hand to ring the doorbell but was cut off by Cena. Cena pulled out a bunch of keys and unlocked the door. Randy gave him a confused look.

"I'm staying with her"

"Oh"

The men walked in and Cena stopped and smiled as he pointed at Michelle who was sleeping blissfully on the couch. Randy smiled at Michelle and he knew then he was falling hard for her. He was mesmerized by her beauty. He'd never seen such a natural beauty in all his life and he wanted more than anything to sit by her and stroke her soft, delicate skin and run his fingers through her wild crazy hair. Cena walked out of the kitchen with a bag of chips and a soda for him and beer for Randy. Cena sat down on the couch next to Michelle's and Randy joined him. Cena turned on the TV and lowered the volume as not to wake a sleeping Michelle.

A While Later

Randy was concentrating hard on the sight beside him as he examined and indulged Michelle's every curve and every mole. Randy's concentration was soon broken by loud snoring coming from his right. He looked over at Cena and reached for the remote he was clutching in his hand he gently pulled it away causing Cena to momentarily stir. He turned off the TV and stood up unsteadily he knew that he should leave right now but he couldn't bear to leave Michelle so he hopped over to her couch and slowly and quietly crept on and behind her. Michelle stirred and looked behind her to see Randy looking down at her she then became fully aware of his hand rested on her hip, her heart began pounding and she feared he could hear it as it pounded rapidly in her chest.

"What are you doing?" she asked still a little sleepy

"Just getting comfortable I don't fancy sleeping with him" said Randy bobbing his head in Cena's direction.

Michelle smiled at Cena and took Randy's hand away from her hip and gripped it tightly as she wrapped it around her waist. She looked at Randy who smiled at her and finally got comfortable. The duo slept together through the night neither one ever letting go of the other.

THE NEXT MORNING

The door slammed loudly and sharply making Michelle jumped out her sleep. A sleepy eyed Michelle looked in confusion at the door she then realised that Randy wasn't behind her. She sat up on the couch and looked around the room, she was positive that last night wasn't a dream but where had he gone she wondered. Suddenly music started blaring out from the kitchen. Michelle stood up and checked herself in the mirror pulling her hair up and wiping away the smeared make up around her eyes. She followed the sound of music into her kitchen and stopped at the door smiling at the sight before her. Randy was stood cooking in just his jeans singing along with the radio. Randy noticed Michelle stood at the door and smiled at her.

"Good morning!"

"You can say that again" replied Michelle with a mischievous smile.

Michelle walked over to Randy and stepped in close to feel his body heat against her Randy looked down at Michelle holding the spatula in his right hand as he tried to keep his balance on his good foot.

"So what are you cooking?"

"Nothing as delicious as you"

"Is that right?"

"Yeah"

"You know you had some cheek climbing on the couch next to me last night"

"You didn't turn me away"

"Well I'm not stupid"

"I figured we were friends you know because we'd known each other since we were kids"

"Do you even remember me?"

"Of course I do"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Ok if you remember me then you'll remember my Daddies pet name for me"

Randy stood on the spot thinking of something to fill the void in his head. He knew he couldn't remember so he took a shot at it.

"Pumpkin"

"Yeah you remember me" Michelle said sarcastically

"Ok so maybe I don't remember you but I sure as hell feel comfortable around you"

"How comfortable?"

Randy placed the spatula down on the work surface and put his hands on her face and positioned her head just right before he dipped in and kissed her gently on the lips. He sucked gently on her bottom lip as his hands began to run down her neck and across her shoulders, he tickled her as they ran down her arms. Randy took Michelle's arms and pulled them up around his neck, he slipped his hands down over her hips and placed his big hands at her buttocks where he swiftly cupped her ass and picked her up placing her on the work surface. Randy moved in and his arms circled Michelle's waist as they got deeper into their kiss. They kissed each other hungrily as their tongues fought in a mini duel of lust and desire. Michelle pulled away from Randy's lips but Randy didn't lose his rhythm as his lips explored her delicate skin sucking gently at her collarbone.

Through her ecstasy "Randy we can't, John, he's –"

Randy pulled away momentarily to end Michelle's sentence "At the gym" Randy returned to Michelle's lips and he darted his tongue inside her mouth finding hers fighting with just as much passion. Michelle moved her arms from Randy's neck and slowly glided them over his well defined body, gently grazing his skin with her nails. Michelle moved her hands down to Randy's fly as she was about to undo the zipper the fire alarm went off.

Randy and Michelle jumped out of their romantic state and noticed the room was full of smoke. Randy hobbled over to the stove and took the food off before reaching up and resetting the fire alarm as Michelle remained sat on the counter covering her ears. Randy stood at the doorway and smiled back at Michelle who lowered her hands.

"I burnt breakfast" he said sarcastically with a satisfied smile on his face. He walked back over to Michelle and put his arms around her waist once more. Michelle pushed Randy away and jumped off the counter.

"Ah uh! No! I can't stay here with this smell" Michelle opened the kitchen window and walked into the living room and opened the big main window. She walked back into the kitchen where Randy was standing a little taken aback.

"So –" he said seeking an answer from Michelle

"Let's go out for breakfast"

Randy smiled "Ok" he agreed

They both got dressed and Michelle left a note for John as they went to the café down the road.

LATER

Randy and Michelle sat across from each other smiling. Neither one regretted their actions in the kitchen but neither one knew how to bring it into to the conversation. Randy decided to take the plunge and reached for Michelle's hand he pulled it onto the table and held it in both his hands as he smiled at her.

"What?" she asked wondering what the smile was about.

"You're beautiful!"

"Thank you" smiled Michelle

"I admit I don't remember you. And I hate myself for not remembering someone so amazing but let me make it up to you"

"And how are you going to do that?"

"I'm going to get to know you all over again"

"Well you know a lot about me already"

"Your Dad is Bret Hart and you have no boundaries"

"Hey!"

Randy laughed "I'm kidding. You just couldn't resist my perfection"

"Perfection? With those ears?"

"Ooooh below the belt"

Michelle laughed "Getting you back for the no boundaries remark"

"Hey you better be careful or I won't ask you out tonight"

"You want to take me out?"

"Yeah I want to get to know you"

Michelle leaned over and kissed Randy on the lips hard "Don't you know me yet?"

"I know a little but I wanna know a lot more" he said smiling.

Randy suddenly let go of Michelle's hand and she didn't know why then Cena planted himself down next to Michelle.

"Hi" he said to Michelle

"Hi" she said with a huge smile.

She didn't know why but being around Cena made her happy. He had such a big personality and was genuinely a nice guy and just wanted to be her friend and wasn't trying to make it more than what it was.

"Who burnt the apartment?"

"Him" she said pointing at Randy who took her finger and squeezed it till Michelle submitted.

"Ok ok let go let go"

Randy and Cena looked at each other and smiled

"You gotta say uncle" said Cena sarcastically teasing Michelle

"Uncle then just let go"

Randy let go of Michelle's finger and she slapped them both playfully.

"Have you finished?" Cena asked Michelle looking at her half eaten breakfast

"Yeah I'm done"

"In that case come on we've gotta get to OVW" said Cena sliding out the booth and picking the bacon up off Michelle's plate. Michelle slid out and said goodbye to Randy as Cena pushed her out the door.

LATER AT OVW

"That's it Michelle you've got her" Danny shouted encouragingly

"She's good right?" asked Cena curious of Danny's opinions on her

"Yeah she's a natural, if I didn't know she was a Hart I'd assume she was raised in this business. She screams wrestling and I think she could be a big star but I don't think it'll ever be more than OVW"

"What do you mean?"

"Well she is excellent the best talent I've seen in a long time but she's got all these great ideas of her becoming a competitor in the male division and can you see Vince agreeing to that? She'll not be satisfied being a Diva and going after the Women's Championship and she is as stubborn as her Dad if she wants it she'll fight till she gets it but that could hurt her in the long run because if she refuses to wrestle the WWE Divas they've got no use for her. It's a shame to waste that talent"

"Maybe Vince will feel the same way that you do and just give her a shot at it and see how things work out"

"That girl plans on following in her Dads footsteps and it's never going to happen for her. Ok…" said Danny walking away leaving Cena behind feeling bad for Michelle.

THE NEXT NIGHT AT OVW

1…2…3

"CENA WINS!"

Cena stood up and celebrated his victory as Michelle celebrated at the curtain. Cena played the crowd and made his exit from the ring area where Michelle greeted him with a hug.

"Congratulations!"

"Thanks" Cena took Michelle's hand dragged her into the locker room.

She sat down listening to Cena attempt to sing while he was in the shower. Finally at the verge of her eardrums exploding Cena stopped singing and stepped out the shower. He walked into the main area wearing only a towel. He walked to the other side of the room and the towel fell open at the back revealing his perfect ass. Michelle smiled and shook her head. Cena totally aware of what he was doing dropped the towel completely and started singing to himself.

"Baby, take off your coat, real slow.  
Baby, take off your shoes. I'll help you take off your shoes.  
Baby, take off your dress. Yes, yes, yes.

You can leave your hat on.  
You can leave your hat on.  
You can leave your hat on."

He started shaking his ass as he slowly pulled on his boxers turning towards Michelle as he did he finally turned to Michelle completely just covering himself before he did. Michelle applauded Cena who raised his eyebrows flirtatiously.

"You're supposed to go the other way"

"I know but I'll miss my plane if I start getting undressed"

"Are you sure you have to go?"

"I'm positive I have to go"

"Why?"

"Because I have a match at the Pay-Per-View"

"Ok fine, go, leave me" Michelle said in a playful strop

"I'm going to" he said pulling up his jeans

John proceeded to get dressed and afterwards he and Michelle made their way to his car. Michelle carried his bag to the car and put it in the trunk.

Cena then hugged Michelle and kissed her head.

"You're going to be fine you know?"

"I know I will be. I just don't want ya to leave me"

Cena laughed "I have to go get my ass kicked. Come on let go I'm going" Michelle reluctantly let go of Cena and watched him get in his rental and drive away.

Michelle smiled as she turned back into the arena. She was going to miss Cena but she was kind of happy because this meant that she and Randy could spend time together. She looked at her watch and saw that she'd got less than an hour to get ready. She ran into the arena to collect her stuff before making her way home to get ready.

Read & Review


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** My Forbidden Heart  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Content:** Love & Angst (so far)  
**Distribution:** Please Ask First  
**Characters:** _(Main Characters) _Michelle, Randy Orton, John Cena, Bret Hart _(Minor Characters)_ Bret's wife and children, JR, Vince McMahon, Chris Benoit, Chris Jericho  
**Disclaimer:** To Each Their Own  
**WARNINGS:** Mild language, sexual reference and some sex scenes  
**Summary by Chapter: **Randy & Michelle go on their date and Michelle is left in shock when Randy turns her down. Michelle lies to her Dad. Randy & Michelle go on another date and Michelle is once again left in awe when Randy turns her down again.

**My Forbidden Heart – Chapter 4**

**THE DATE**

Randy turned up at the door and a frantic Michelle opened the door and invited him in while running around like a crazy person trying to get ready. Randy walked in and sat down to rest his leg. He picked up a picture off Michelle's coffee table of her and her family. He smiled and put it down as Michelle walked back in a little calmer putting her earrings in. She noticed that Randy was looking at the picture and smiled.

"I miss them" she said honestly

"Why don't you invite them down here?" Randy asked

"Because they don't know I'm here"

Randy gave a look of confusion and Michelle continued to explain.

"They think I'm in New York. My Dad doesn't want me to become a wrestler and he definitely doesn't want me to be in the WWE, so I did this behind their backs"

"Oh" said Randy. Michelle looked into Randy's eyes and whether real or not she saw disgust.

"I don't want to hurt my Dad you know"

"Yeah I know"

"I love him more than anything in the world but I want to do this"

"Fair enough"

Michelle quickly changed the subject

"So how do I look?" she said posing for Randy

Randy smiled and stood up "You look beautiful"

Michelle smiled at Randy and rested her hands on her hips "You look pretty good yourself" she complimented as Randy stood all handsome in a pinstripe suit and crisp white shirt.

"Thanks I try"

"So where are you taking me? Why did I have to get all dressed up?"

"I'm taking you for dinner"

"Somewhere classy I hope" she said pointing at her dress

"Well come on and you'll find out" said Randy opening her apartment door and holding his arm out.

Michelle walked over and linked arms with Randy and closed the door behind her and they made their way to the restaurant.

**LATER AT THE RESTAURANT**

"I went to the top rope and went for a cross body and I don't know I landed wrong next thing I know I'm writhing in pain and being carried to the back where they told me it was broken"

"Ouch, why am I getting into this business?"

"Because you're good at it and it's in your blood"

Michelle knew she'd never be able to escape her family name and she didn't want to she loved being a Hart and was proud of her family but sometimes she would just like to be Michelle Hart and not Bret's daughter. Randy noticed the expression on her face and knew he needed to change the subject quickly.

"You really do look beautiful tonight"

Michelle looked up and smiled at Randy "Thanks"

For the rest of the night they talked about everything from families, to friends, to wrestling. By the end of the night there were no more words they'd asked each other everything. The couple holding hands walked back to Michelle's apartment.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Michelle asked as she watched Randy hobbling uncomfortably without support from his crutches

"I'm fine" Randy swung Michelle round into his arms and sat down on the wall beside them Michelle upon Randy's lap. "I'm better now though"

"Aww bless you. You should have your crutches"

"I didn't want to embarrass you"

"You wouldn't embarrass me"

"Well I'll remember that tomorrow"

"Tomorrow?" Michelle asked with hope

"Yeah when I take you out on our second date that's if you want to"

Michelle smiled at Randy and shook her head "No"

"No?" asked a stunned Randy

"No tomorrow night I'm taking you out"

"You're going to take me out the guy?"

"Yeah you got a problem with that?"

"Not at all. So where are you taking me?"

"Oh I don't know…running?" Michelle smiled

"Don't be mean"

"I don't know I'll have to think about this but you definitely won't need to dress up like this"

"Ok"

Randy pulled Michelle into him and kissed her fiercely the couple became the main attraction as passers by walked with their eyes locked on the couple. As they broke they realised they were being watched and smiled.

"We must be good" said Randy standing up causing Michelle to stand. They continued to Michelle's apartment.

**AT THE APARTMENT**

Michelle unlocked the door and walked in she looked back at the door where Randy was leaning to take pressure of his ankle.

"You coming in?"

"No I'm guna get going but I don't want to leave without a goodnight kiss"

Michelle walked over to Randy and wrapped her arms around him and gave him the goodnight kiss he desired.

"If you come in I'll give you a good night"

Randy rested his head against Michelle's and inhaled taking in her sweet scent. He kissed her on the nose.

"Not tonight"

Randy pulled away and walked towards the elevator. Michelle stood in her doorway in complete awe. Randy looked back over his shoulder and smiled at Michelle.

"I'll see you tomorrow"

Randy stepped into the elevator and as the doors closed Michelle threw her hands up in disbelief and confusion she couldn't understand why Randy hadn't spent the night. She was madly attracted to him and she knew he felt the same way and she was pretty sure it was what he wanted from the signs she'd been picking up all night and the smokin' session they'd had in the kitchen. She walked back into the apartment and closed the door.

'Why did he leave? Doesn't he like me?'

Questions circled her head for the rest of the night whatever the reason was for Randy not spending the night Michelle was never going to work it out so she turned out the light and forced herself to sleep.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Knock Knock!

Michelle looked at the door and turned off the TV she wasn't expecting company and made her way to the door to stop her curiosity. She opened the door to a bunch of flowers which lowered to reveal Randy. Michelle smiled and took the flowers from Randy.

"Good morning" said Randy kissing Michelle on the cheek

"You bought me flowers?"

"Thought you might like them"

"I do thank you"

Randy sat down on the couch as Michelle put the flowers in water. She walked back in and placed the flowers on a table. She walked over to Randy still confused about the night before she mounted him and kissed him furiously she felt Randy's hand slide up her shirt with the signs Michelle was sure Randy wanted her and put her hands up Randy's shirt and ran them across his abdomen and chest. Michelle decided to speed up the process and pulled her shirt off revealing her well packed bra Randy looked on with glee at the sight before him and continued to run his hands up and down her back. Michelle then moved her hand down to Randy's drawstring pants and pulled the string lose she then inserted her hand into his pants and glided it along his soft member still stealing kisses from Randy. Randy tried to fight his urge to take her right there on the couch but with every stroke an arousing sensation exploded inside his body Randy soon gave in and pushed Michelle down on her back he leant on top of her and Randy pulled off his shirt. Michelle smiled happy that she'd got this reaction feeling a little more confident in herself than she did last night when he rejected her invitation. Suddenly Michelle's cell phone began to ring Randy's head popped up as he stopped his exploration of her sexually intense body.

"Ignore it" Michelle demanded but Randy saw this as a perfect opportunity to put an end to this sexual endeavour. Randy picked up the phone and answered it.

"Hello Michelle's phone…sure she's right here"

Randy handed Michelle her phone and sat up. Michelle looked at Randy in complete disbelief and total frustration.

"Hello"

"Why do you have people answering your phone for you?" asked a familiar voice

"I guess he can't stand a ringing phone" she said indicating her frustration with Randy as he pulled on his shirt.

"Well who is it?"

"A work colleague" well he was it's not as if she was lying

"Oh was he not given a name"

Michelle answered trying to change the subject "Dad did you call for a reason because I really need to get back to something"

"Oh I'm keeping you? What am I keeping you from?"

"A debate"

"A debate that sounds really interesting. Well I was just wondering if you wanted to meet up because I'm in New York"

"You are?"

"Yep just got here I'm on my way to the hotel and I just thought why should I go to a hotel when my daughter has an apartment"

"Oh Dad I don't even have my bed so you can't stay with me" she said hurrying for an excuse to try and put him off to make sure she doesn't get caught out.

"Ok that's cool but you will be meeting me though right?"

"I don't know I'm really busy today I'll have to get back to you"

"Well if I haven't heard from you at three I'll call you back"

Michelle knew she couldn't get out of it but if she agreed she had till three to think of an excuse to throw her Dad off.

"Ok I'll talk to you later then" Michelle hung up and walked over to Randy who kissed her and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I only came to give you the flowers I have to go to the gym but I'll see you here later ok?"

Before Michelle could utter another word Randy left with the door slamming firmly shut behind him. Now Michelle was more confused than ever. First he turned her down, then he had her pinned to the couch but as soon as the phone rang he jumped off her and back into his clothes and now he couldn't get out of the apartment fast enough. What was going on? Michelle thought things over as she cleaned frantically this was something she did when she was anxious and angry.

**LATER**

Knock Knock!

Michelle opened the door and walked away from it and Randy without kissing him hello. Randy a little misplaced walked in and closed the door behind him. Michelle walked out of the bedroom pulling on a shirt, she stopped and turned to the mirror where she bundled up her hair and tied it up. She applied a fresh coat of lip gloss and put the petite container into the back pocket of her hip hugging jeans. She pulled her purse down off the coat hook and opened the door. Randy pushed the door shut and looked at Michelle who was either angry at him or upset but Randy felt that it was a little of both.

"Hi"

Michelle shot daggers at Randy and opened the door and walked out. Randy followed her slowly with his bad ankle.

"Are you going to ignore me all night?" he asked

Michelle didn't reply and Randy stepped in front of her.

"If you're going to be like this with me all night why are we bothering going out?"

The elevator arrived and Michelle still not uttering a word to Randy walked into the elevator. The doors closed and Randy hit the emergency stop button. The elevator jerked almost causing Michelle to stumble on her 6 inch heels.

"What are you doing?" she snapped

"Oh so you can talk, that's great" Randy hit the button and the elevator jerked again and Michelle lost her balance and stumbled in the corner as it began it's decent to the ground floor.

They reached the ground floor without making a sound as the doors opened Michelle pushed passed Randy to leave but was pulled back into the elevator where Randy crowded her and got in her face.

"What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing!"

"Don't give me that bull there's obviously something wrong with you so spill"

"I've been ignoring my Dads calls all afternoon because I can't think of a way to put him off"

"What?"

"He's in New York and he wants to meet up with me because that's where he thinks I am. I feel so guilty for doing it and I don't mean to be like this but my Dad is so God damn stubborn that he can't even open his heart and make the sacrifice of watching me become a wrestler in the WWE"

"That's what the cold looks and silent treatments about?"

Michelle looked at Randy and even though she knew some of this anger was directed at Randy, lying to her Dad was definitely playing its part. She realised that Randy was definitely interested in her and smiled that maybe tonight would be the night. As she calmed down and realised that her little sulk might be pushing him further away she pulled Randy in and kissed him. As she pulled away she replied.

"Yeah that's what it's about" Michelle walked out of the elevator and Randy followed her.

"So where are you taking me?" asked Randy as he followed her towards the door.

"No where special"

"Oh that's nice" Randy laughed

**LATER**

Michelle directed a happy Randy into Screen 7.

"I can't believe I took you to that classy restaurant last night and you're more psyched about this place"

"Well you should remember this moment then. Why make the effort?"

"Because you're worth it" Randy said following Michelle up the stairs. Michelle stopped and turned to Randy she smiled and ran down to him and kissed him hard on the lips. Randy laughed through the kiss and tried to speak without stopping the embrace.

"You're going to knock the popcorn out my hand"

Michelle pulled away and smiled then took the popcorn out of his hands and made her way to the middle of the rows. She sat down and waited for Randy to catch up he finally got in and made himself comfortable then stole the popcorn off Michelle. The movie started and Randy and Michelle watched it contently Randy's arm draped around Michelle's shoulder occasionally pulling her in and kissing her. The movie turned out to be a flop and people were getting up and leaving as the mass of people thinned out and the movie got worse Randy and Michelle found themselves concentrating on each other rather than on the movie. Randy pulled Michelle's legs up onto his lap and continued kissing her he ran his hand up her thigh and as his hand reached her rear he cupped her ass and pulled her fully onto his lap.

"Hey there's people here you know?" Michelle whispered with a smile now almost positive tonight was the night.

"They'd think worse of me for not kissing you" said Randy hungrily fighting for a kiss. Michelle pulled away and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"I bet they'd applaud us if we took it a little further. We'd definitely be better than the movie"

"We can't do that here" said Randy with a smile. Michelle stood up and took Randy's hand and pulled him up after her. Michelle walked with Randy as he hobbled out of the theatre. They walked outside lips locked as they hailed a taxi to take them back to Michelle's apartment.

**A Little While Later**

The taxi pulled up outside Michelle's apartment block and Randy and Michelle managed to pull themselves apart long enough to get out the taxi.

"Keep the meter running I'm coming right back"

Michelle stood in awe why was Randy asking him to keep the meter running? Why wasn't he coming up with her? Randy walked over to Michelle who was stood on the bottom step of her stoop.

"I had a great time ton—"

"I thought you were coming up?"

"No why did you think that?"

"We were all over each other and we left half way through the movie and we –"

"We left because of the movie. I'm sorry but I have to get up early for physio I'm sorry"

Randy kissed Michelle on the cheek and got back in the taxi.

"I'll see you tomorrow baby"

The taxi drove away and Michelle stood in lockjaw for a second before collecting herself and walking into the building. She proceeded upstairs and unlocked her apartment door and stood in the doorway wondering why Randy wouldn't come upstairs with her. What was his problem? She slammed the door in fury and threw her coat across the room and jumped onto the couch and covered herself with the blanket.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** My Forbidden Heart  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Content:** Love & Angst (so far)  
**Distribution:** Please Ask First  
**Characters:** _(Main Characters) _Michelle, Randy Orton, John Cena, Bret Hart _(Minor Characters)_ Bret's wife and children, JR, Vince McMahon, Chris Benoit, Chris Jericho  
**Disclaimer:** To Each Their Own  
**WARNINGS:** Mild language, sexual reference and some sex scenes  
**Summary by Chapter: **Michelle is still frustrated that Randy won't sleep with her. Passion and OVW get their first taste of Bret Harts little girl.

**My Forbidden Heart – Chapter 5**

**THE NEXT DAY**

Michelle dressed in a black mini skirt and a low v-cut shirt revealing her scantily clad physique walked into a large room where Randy was in the middle of his physio. She knew she looked good and her thoughts were justified by the look on Randy's face as he spotted her at the door. Michelle returned the smile and walked over to Randy kissing him gently on the lips while the physiotherapist worked on Randy's ankle. A desperate Michelle draped her arms around Randy's broad shoulders and continued kissing him her butterfly kisses attacking his neck. Michelle's hand glided down across Randy's chest not getting a reaction from Randy she moved in and turned his head for a long kiss on the lips this getting Randy's attention and infuriating the therapist. Randy wrapped his arms around Michelle's waist and gently caressed her ass as they got deeper into the kiss Randy's hand started to slide under Michelle's skirt revealing her bare and round peachy ass to the entire room. Just then the therapist cleared his throat and the couple parted from their embrace.

"You're in my way" he said to Michelle

"Oh I'm sorry" Michelle said stepping onto the table frame and pushing herself onto Randy's lap.

The therapist still not pleased sarcastically thanked Michelle and struggled to continue as the couple became entwined once again. The therapist continued the best he could but finally he snapped and walked away.

"I can't work with this"

Randy pushed Michelle off his lips and watched the therapist walk away.

"Have I been naughty?" Michelle asked playfully

"Baby I think you should go" said Randy gently dropping her off his knee. Michelle stood between Randy's legs and looked up at his bright blue eyes.

"You want me to leave?"

"I'll come over after I'm finished here"

"I missed you that's all"

"Yeah and that's sweet but you're getting in the way baby"

"I'm getting in the way?"

Randy gently climbed off the table putting little pressure on his unsupported ankle. He turned Michelle around and pushed her along as he hobbled behind her. She stopped in her path and turned to Randy in disgust.

"I can't believe you're kicking me out"

"This isn't the right place for you and that outfit"

"What's wrong with my outfit?"

"Nothing but its not very professional and we're trying to work here. I need to do this to get back to the WWE"

"I don't believe you. I come down here to see you and you're basically throwing me out for dressing and acting like a whore"

"I didn't say that"

"This isn't the right place for me and my outfit you said it right there. If I'm getting in the way and making your life difficult then I think I should do the right thing and leave you to it"

"Thank you baby I just need to do this then --"

"I mean I don't want to stop you from getting back to the ring and it does seem to be the most important thing to you so how about we just stop doing whatever we're doing and you concentrate on that fully because I'm obviously a distraction and apparently a problem"

"Michelle don't be like this"

"Like what?"

"Can we talk about this later?"

"No we can't because for us there is no later I'm sick of it I don't know what I'm doing wrong but I do know that doing this is right"

Michelle stormed out of the room leaving Randy with the whole room looking at him.

**LATER**

Gentle knocking repeated at Michelle's door she turned off the TV and made her way to the door and answered it to find Randy rested again the frame looking at Michelle

"What was that about?" he calmly asked Michelle

"What?"

"That scene you made at physio what was it about?"

"It was about you"

"And what have I done wrong?"

"Nothing! That's just it you've done nothing"

"Oh this isn't about us sleeping together is it?"

"Yeah it is, you keep sending me these signals and then nothing happens and I end up looking like a fool. It's driving me crazy. I keep asking myself what I'm doing wrong --"

"You're doing nothing wrong"

"Then I must really repulse you because I can't think of another reason why you won't sleep with me"

"You don't repulse me, why would you? You're gorgeous and incredibly sexy. It's killing me because I want nothing more than to touch you"

"Then do it"

"I can't"

"Why not?"

"Because I've done this, I've met a girl I like slept with her too fast and I'm still single because of it. I don't want it to be more than just sex, I really like you and I want to get to know you and I want you to get to know me before we take it any further"

"I do know you"

"No you know Randy the kid. I'm a completely different person now I've grown up and you might not like this Randy. I don't want to sleep with you and that be it because what I do know about you…I like it…a lot"

"You like me?"

"Yeah even this crazy fruit loop Michelle"

Michelle laughed into Randy's chest. He raised her chin and kissed her softly. "Am I forgiven?" he asked

"Am I?"

"Yeah I forgive you"

"Then I forgive you too"

"I meant what I said I want this to be more than sex but even if I did want to sleep with you, you still don't have a bed"

"Who needs a bed?" she said pulling him back to her lips by his collar

"Ooh you're a kinky one hah?" he said lifting Michelle up around his waist.

Michelle laughed "You'll find out eventually"

"I hope so" he said brushing her hair away from her face before he fell onto the couch and on top of Michelle. He kissed her passionately on the lips as his hand glided down her thigh. Michelle lifted Randy's shirt up and pulled it off slowly and threw it to the floor. Randy slowly kissed from her lips down her neck and across her chest as he slowly ripped unbuttoned Michelle's shirt and pushed it apart revealing a vibrant blue bra.

"Do your panties match?" asked Randy his lips still attached me Michelle's as he gently unzipped her jeans and pushed then down to reveal the matching panties. Randy smiled as he moved down and began to kiss Michelle's stomach slowly making his way to her panties which he kissed softly whilst pulling off her jeans entirely. Michelle's hand slipped down between them and she unzipped Randy's jeans and Randy fought furiously to kick them off finally succeeding he then laid on top of Michelle in his crisp white boxer shorts then almost naked bodies meshed together in the heat of passion. Michelle wriggled underneath Randy and edged closer to the end of the couch and Randy kissed her once more on the lips before he laid down next to her and curled up behind her holding her tight in his arms before pulling the cover over them. They slept together all that night but never took it any further.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

The call button began ringing and Michelle reluctantly opened her eyes she rolled over and looked at Randy still fast asleep. She kissed the tip of his nose and slowly his eyes opened.

"Morning" she said with a huge smile on her face. Randy returned the smile

"Good morning"

The call button rang again and Michelle stood up and walked over to the speaker box while Randy watched her in her matching bra and panties,

"Hello"

"Delivery for Miss Hart"

"Oh is it my bedroom furniture?"

"Yeah it is"

"Ok come on up"

Michelle called them in and walked back over to Randy and gathered her clothes and put them on quickly.

"Are you getting dressed?"

A sleepy eyed Randy shook his head and Michelle smiled and sat down next to him.

"But whatever will they think seeing a half naked man laid on my couch"

"Half naked?"

"Ok almost completely naked"

Randy smiled "You're in a better mood I assume?"

"The best, thank you" Michelle began to kiss Randy but was interrupted by knocking at the door. Michelle pulled away from Randy and went to open the door. A large man walked into the room his eyes firmly attached to Michelle's chest as she'd not finished buttoning her shirt.

"Hi" said the delivery man almost drooling

"Hi" replied Michelle

"Hello" called Randy causing the delivery man to turn around and see him now sat up on the couch. Randy stood up and walked over to Michelle kissing her on the cheek as if to claim her as his property not that the middle aged, balding delivery guy posed any kind of threat. Randy then walked into the kitchen as the delivery guys moved the bedroom furniture in. Michelle walked into the kitchen buttoning her shirt up finally. She stopped at the door and smiled at Randy who was passed out on the kitchen table.

"You'd think I'd worn you out last night"

"I need coffee" said Randy effortlessly

Michelle walked in and took the coffee out of the cupboard and put a few heaped tablespoons full of coffee in the machine and added the water.

"It'll take a few minutes"

"Come here" said Randy sitting up

Michelle walked over to him and sat down on his lap his arms circled her hips as the couple began to kiss each other. Randy's hands drifted and his busy fingers started to unbutton her shirt Michelle became aware of the company next door and put a stop to Randy's antics.

"Ah ah we've got company" she said standing up. She poured Randy a cup of coffee and returned to the other room where the delivery guys were fighting to get the last piece of furniture in. They finally succeeded and Michelle signed the slip and the delivery guys left. Michelle walked into her bedroom and admired her new furniture and Randy crept in from behind.

"Do you like it?" she asked

"It's nice stuff" he said kissing her neck and then resting his head on her shoulder "I'm guna shower, you wanna join me?"

Michelle turned her head and looked at Randy's devilish smile "Mr Orton you're not serious are you?"

"Deadly"

"But what about wanting to take it slow –"

"It's just a shower" he said walking away and pulling Michelle along with him.

He guided her into the bathroom and unbuttoned her shirt and removed it dropping it to the floor he then unzipped her pants and watched them fall to the floor also, she pushed down her panties and climbed out of them. Randy then helped her out of her bra and finally pushed down his boxers. They both stood there naked their arms wrapped around each other their bodies pressed together Randy backed into the shower taking Michelle with him he then turned on the shower and the immediate cold water beat down on them. Michelle let out a surprised squeal. As the water heated up Randy pushed them both underneath the shower head. Randy turned Michelle around so he was stood behind her he then reached for the bottle of shower gel and put some in his hands. He put the bottle back and placed his soapy hands onto Michelle's shoulders gently rubbing the shower gel into her soft skin his hands wandered and he was soon rubbing the shower gel into her breasts he reached for the sponge and gently began to wash away the soap suds gliding the wet sponge over her voluptuous breasts and down across her flat defined stomach. Michelle turned herself around and Randy pushed her against the damp cold tiles he kissed her eagerly and Michelle slipped her hand between their soaked and soapy bodies and pulled his rock hard member towards her opening. Randy looked down at himself and then into Michelle's eyes he lifted her up and she wrapped her right leg around his waist and spread her left to give plenty of room for Randy he manoeuvred himself he got in the right position and gently thrusted inside Michelle his stiff member sliding deep inside her. It slid in Michelle with ease and she immediately felt her body tingle Randy began to bounce Michelle up and down on his manhood each inward stroke sending her into a spiral of sensational ecstasy. Randy's thrusts got more forceful and as he got more excited he grabbed Michelle's hands and led it from his shoulder up above her head they got more excited their grip on each other became more intense. Michelle moaned in delight as she felt herself get near her vaginal walls tightened around Randy's masterful penis milking him of his pleasure they both jerked in pleasure and let out mighty screams as they hit their pleasure point. Randy let out a load of heavy breaths as he found Michelle's lips which were frozen in the world's biggest smile.

"That was amazing" said Randy between kisses "You're amazing" he added

"You're not bad yourself and that was beyond words"

Randy continued his kiss and his passion heated up as his kisses descended from her lips to her shoulders to her breast to her stomach and suddenly Michelle jolted biting her lip as Randy sent a blinding sensation through her body. Michelle rolled her eyes as Randy continued his blissful attack on Michelle's moist pussy.

**A LONG TIME LATER**

Randy laid on top of Michelle as she bit her lip in pure ecstasy she let out one loud moan as Randy thrusted hard inside her.

"Oh my God!" she screamed

Randy collapsed on her chest and embedded himself between her heaving bosoms.

"That's it I'm done this time" said Randy with a satisfied smile as he rolled onto his back. Michelle rolled over onto her man "I mean it no more"

"Ok no more I get it" she said staring at him starry eyed.

"What?"

"We slept together. Do you regret it?"

"Kinda"

"Hey"

"Not sleeping with you, just the way it happened I really put my ankle through it in the bathroom"

"Aww baby, I'd say I'm sorry but I'm really not"

Randy laughed and adjusted himself to get comfortable. Michelle kissed him and smiled.

"Want me to massage it?"

"You massage?"

Michelle nodded her head and gently rested Randy's ankle on a pillow and began to massage it. Randy indulged in the therapeutic rubbing on his swollen ankle.

"It was worth it you know" he said with his eyes closed and his head rested on his folded arms. Michelle smiled and continued.

**MICHELLES DEBUT AT OVW **

Michelle stood in the ring, feeling nervous about the people in the audience rather than her opponent. As the rivalry continued between Passion and Michelle the more impressed Danny became by Michelle's in ring attributes. He knew she had the talent to become a big name in the business but Michelle's busy head and big ambitions were going to cost her, her rightful place in wrestling history. He knew she wasn't happy fighting Passion but at this point was doing what she had to do to get noticed.

Passion made her way to the ring she taunted the fans as she walked with confidence to the ring, a small smug grin on her face as she looked over at her competition. Passion attacked before the bell sending Michelle into the corner after receiving numerous illegal blows to the head. The referee pulled Passion away and warned her about the illegal blows but this wasn't just a scripted feud this was a personal one too. Before Michelle arrived Passion was Danny's number girl and now she was playing second fiddle and she didn't appreciate and was determined to do what she had to impress. Passion pushed passed the referee to attack Michelle in the corner as the referee fought to pull Passion away from Michelle he found himself taking the fall when Michelle's tremendous upper body strength pushed Passion and the referee to the ground. Passion was soon back to her feet and she whipped Michelle into the ropes; Michelle came back and ducked a clothesline, put on the brakes and clotheslined Passion from behind. Michelle pulled Passion up and forced her into the corner, giving her a couple of knife edge chops to the chest. Michelle then whipped Passion into the opposite corner, as Passion stumbled out Michelle ran and caught Passion with a neck breaker and went for the pin.

1...  
2...

Kick out!

Michelle quickly lifted Passion up and snap suplexed her. Michelle wasn't going to let Passion lie as she once again lifted her and whipped Passion into the ropes and caught her on the way back with a perfect dropkick which sent Passion tumbling back into the ropes. The referee crowded Michelle who was doubled over in pain pulling on the referee's shirt writhing in pain holding her back. The referee slowly helped her to her feet as Michelle stood and watched on. Michelle was sure Passion was faking it and tried to get near her but was being pushed away by the referee suddenly Passion dropkicked the referee in the back causing him to collide with Michelle. Passion soon pulled Michelle up and whipped her harshly into the corner. She then stripped the opposite corner of its padding and walked over to Michelle and gave her three hard kicks to the abdomen Michelle fell to the floor and Passion took the ropes using them to apply more pressure to the boot she had pressed against Michelle's throat. Danny and Randy were stood backstage watching.

"This isn't how it's supposed to go" Randy prepared himself to go out

"Whoa wait. Your girl isn't going to thank you for coming to her rescue. She's a big girl and she can handle Passion let her collect herself and watch it explode"

"They could get hurt"

"They could anyway let them entertain whilst doing it"

Passion pulled Michelle back to her feet and pushed her into the corner before whipping her across the ring to the bare turnbuckle. Michelle saw it coming used the leverage to jump straight to the top rope as Passion unaware celebrated. Passion slowly with a smug smile turned to see the carnage and got a face full of Michelle as she hit a cross body off the top rope. Michelle jumped to the middle of the top rope and hit a devastating somersault. She pinned Passion and the crowd counted the three count but Michelle turned around to see the referee was still out cold on the mat. She hit the mat in anger and stood up to shake the referee awake but from behind Passion came with a Russian leg sweep Michelle went down and her head hit the mat hard as she rolled over in pain cupping her head Passion slipped out of the ring and picked up a chair. Michelle pulled herself up on the ropes still a little dazed from the shot to her head.

"This is going to far Danny" demanded Randy who was set to go again

"Leave it"

Randy unwillingly stood with Danny and watched on. Passion was now back in the ring and she was relentless; her experience over Michelle was starting to show through as she took advantage behind the referees back. Passion stood ready to attack Michelle as Michelle stood up straight Passion swung with the chair Michelle ducked and as Passion swung round with the chair Michelle collected herself and dropkicked the chair right into Passions pretty face causing her to fall through the ropes. Michelle eager to learn from the veterans took a page out of Passion's book and took advantage behind the referees back she climbed out of the ring and pulled Passion to a semi vertical base as blood poured from her obviously broken nose she whipped Passion hard into the steel steps. Passion grabbed her beaten shoulder and Michelle pulled her up and pushed back into the ring. Michelle put Passion into a hammerlock and shoved her shoulder first into the turnbuckles. Passion cradled her shoulder and Michelle grabbed her with a headlock, raised her hand and sent Passion down with bulldog take down. Passion landed on her injured arm and held it as Michelle lay over her hooking her leg the referee finally out of his in ring coma counted One, Two, and Three!

Michelle jumped up to her feet and bounced around the ring happier than she'd ever been. She'd just won her first ever wrestling match the referee chased Michelle around the ring finally catching her and raising her hand in victory. The crowd screamed and Michelle got out the ring and high-five as many of them as she could on her way to the back where she ran up to Randy and kissed him passionately.

"Congratulations! You were amazing out there"

"Really?"

"Really" said Danny from behind her

"You took the situation and you somewhat violently carried on and turned it into one entertaining match"

"Passion isn't guna be happy with you"

"She never has been" Michelle squealed and hugged Randy tight over excited she bounced around the backstage. She finally calmed down and Randy managed to keep her down to earth long enough to take her out for a celebratory drink.

"To you and your amazing match and win tonight"

"Thank you" she said clinking her glass with Randy's "It was amazing and such a rush. I had fun practising but I didn't think there would be such a vast difference between that and the real thing but it's was like two different worlds it was awesome"

"Ok" said a happy Randy trying to calm his girl down

Michelle looked at Randy and realised everything was perfect "The entire day was fantastic. I got my bed…" Michelle stood up and sat herself in Randy's lap "…I got my man and I got one over that little bitch"

Randy laughed "So a pretty good day?"

"Not bad at all"

Michelle leaned in and kissed Randy she was happier than she'd been in a very long time. She was doing a job she loved and was kicking ass in it…literally. She had a great man in her life and was absolutely smitten with him. The only thing that brought her down was that her Dad wasn't there to see her debut.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** My Forbidden Heart  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Content:** Love & Angst (so far)  
**Distribution:** Please Ask First  
**Characters:** _(Main Characters) _Michelle, Randy Orton, John Cena, Bret Hart _(Minor Characters)_ Bret's wife and children, JR, Vince McMahon, Chris Benoit, Chris Jericho  
**Disclaimer:** To Each Their Own  
**WARNINGS:** Mild language, sexual reference and some sex scenes  
**Summary by Chapter: **Michelle goes home to Canada. And returns back to Kentucky to a very nice surprise.

**Authors Note:** Sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter out I lost the disk with the fic on but as you can see I've found it now so the chapters should be posted more regularly I'll post to Chapter 10 within the next week. Thanks and Sorry!

**My Forbidden Heart – Chapter 6**

**4 Weeks Later**

Randy and Michelle were still heavily into each other. Randy stayed most nights at Michelle's apartment and when he wasn't working on his ankle he would sit contently watching Michelle practice and prepare for shows. The couple were inseparable.

Michelle's OVW career was just as hot as her relationship with Randy the feud with Passion was exploding and Danny was taking advantage of their personal hatred and putting it into their matches and the fans loved it. Michelle was currently 3-2 against Passion and in the last match of which Passion won they wrote in an attack which would take Michelle out of action for a few weeks.

Michelle had been in Louisville for over a month and was not only homesick for Canada but was missing her family dearly and was worrying herself about her Dad who had called her many times to meet up with her in New York which she obviously talked her way out of. She hated lying to her Dad and she just wished that her Dad would be happy for her. She was continuing on the Hart legacy and thought her Dad would be happy about that but for some reason Bret didn't want that for his children and that hit home really hard with Michelle because for as long as she can remember she wanted to be a wrestler just like her Dad.

Michelle was in the bedroom packing her bag to leave for Canada that night.

"I'm guna miss you" said Randy stood at the door watching her

"I'm guna miss you too" she said walking over to him and draping her arms around his neck and gently kissing him on his perfect lips.

"Do you have to go?" he asked

"I don't have to but I want to. I need to see my family"

"You mean you want to make sure your Dad isn't suspicious of you?"

"Well that too…" she said smiling at Randy who could read her like a book "…but I am the biggest Daddies Girl you'll ever meet and I miss him. I'm used to him being around every corner. It's weird"

"Ok I guess I'll let you go"

"You'll 'let' me go?"

"Yeah you have my permission" Randy said with a smile on his face

"Phew thank God" said Michelle wiping her brow sarcastically as she walked back over to her case which was full.

She struggled to fasten the case and finally after watching her struggle for almost 3 minutes Randy with a gleeful smile on his face walked over to help he lifted Michelle up who squealed as he placed her on top of the case. Michelle smiled at Randy as he took control of the situation. She was always used to having a man in her life up to now it was her Dad but Randy was a very welcome change and she loved that he was so masculine and ready to help her with anything. Randy zipped the case half way and as he got to Michelle's legs he lifted them up and put them over his shoulders and proceeded to zip the case completely. Michelle was leant back with her legs over his shoulders with a devious smile on her face. Randy smiled back and leant over to kiss Michelle the deeper they got into their kiss the more that Randy scrambled over the case to get to Michelle. He finally got over the case his lips still locked to Michelle's he rested himself on top of her and moved his hand slowly up her thigh he moved up underneath her skirt and pulled gently on her panties as her panties slid down her thighs a car horn sounded from underneath her window.

"That's the taxi" Michelle informed Randy through their embrace

"He can wait"

"He can but not the plane, I have to go"

"No get a later flight"

"I can't they're expecting me. Think of it this way after a week without you I'll want a week with 'just' you"

"A whole week?"

"Yeah, you up for the challenge"

"Oh I'm definitely up" said Randy looking down at himself

Michelle laughed "If you want me this much while I'm here –"

"It'll be rocketing off by the time you get back" said Randy with a smile

Michelle raised her eyebrows and smiled. The car horn sounded again. Randy sat up and Michelle pulled her panties back up and walked to the window and told the taxi driver she was on her way down. She turned back to Randy and walked over to him and kissed him passionately then looked into his eyes.

"You're going to be good right?"

"I always am"

"Look after this place. Don't burn it down or anything"

"I promise"

"And remember John's coming down on Friday"

"I remember"

Michelle walked over and pulled her heavy case off the bed. She pulled up the handle and pulled it with her back over to Randy she kissed him once more.

"Just a thought to keep you busy while I'm away"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah! Why don't you bring your stuff over from the hotel?"

"What you mean?"

"Move in with me. It makes sense you're always here, you're paying for a hotel suite that you're not using and more than anything…I want you to. It would be really nice to come back to you in our apartment"

"I like that, our apartment"

"So is that a yes?"

"Yeah, I guess it is"

Michelle smiled happily and Randy pulled her in for another breathtaking kiss during their embrace the car horn sounded once again parting the happy couple.

"Ok I really have to go"

"Ok"

Michelle opened the door

"Bye I'll see you in our apartment in a week"

Randy laughed "Bye baby"

**Downstairs…**

Michelle pulled her case up to the taxi where the driver picked it up and put it in the trunk. Michelle looked up at the window where Randy was watching her; she blew him a kiss and waved before she got into the taxi. The taxi drove away and Michelle watched Randy out of the back window as long as she could before the taxi turned out of sight.

**IN CANADA**

Michelle pulled her case out of baggage claim and walked outside she looked everywhere for her Dad but couldn't see him.

"Mich!" came a scream from behind Michelle turned to see her Mom walking towards her.

"Mom? Where's Dad?"

"Oh he had to go somewhere last minute. He said he'll be back to see you before you leave though"

"Oh" said Michelle a little sad about the news

"Well come on then lets get you home"

They drove back to the Hart family house and Michelle walked into the warm inviting environment. She'd missed the house and everything about it. The house was oddly abandoned when she lived there it was always full of people, her parents, her brothers and sisters, other members of her large family and friends but today for the first time for as long as she could remember it was abandoned, just Michelle and her Mom.

"You said BJ's staying with a friend?" asked her Mom while preparing dinner.

"Yeah I didn't think it was right bringing him back here and just as he gets used to being here again taking him away from it"

"Fair point you're probably right"

"Yeah, so where's Dad gone exactly?"

Michelle's Mom Julie turned to her and placed a bag of potatoes and a peeler in front of her.

"You know what to do; it keeps your hands busy…" Michelle took the peeler and started to peel the potatoes for her Mom "…He got a call last night from Vince McMahon if you can believe it…" as Vince's name left her Mom's mouth she began to panic. Why was her Dad meeting Vince? What was it about? Did her Dad know? Would Vince tell him? Michelle tuned back into her Mom just in time to here her say "…so they scheduled a meeting to talk about it"

"Sorry what I didn't catch that, to talk about what?"

"Oh you, you're just like your father you have the attention span of a brick wall. To talk about your Dad returning to WWE"

"He wouldn't do it would he?"

"I don't know. I didn't think he'd ever meet Vince to discuss it I thought it was off the table but apparently not"

"Dad wouldn't sell out like that"

"He's not selling out. If someone was asked to list wrestling's greatest your Dads name would appear somewhere on that list. Whether your Dad likes to admit it or not Vince gave him his break and your Dad thrived on it and got everything he could out of it and because of that he is one of wrestlings greatest."

"But he swore he wouldn't go back"

"Things change, people change. In the end your Dad just loves the business and if he has to swallow his pride and work with Vince again to be apart of it he will"

**2 Day Later**

Everything was back the way it always was. Michelle's little brothers and sisters were driving her crazy; the house was loud and hectic and everybody was in everybody's business.

"So what's the job Mich?"

"Mom can I get a strong coffee please" Michelle asked her Mom avoiding the question

"Sure sweetie didn't you sleep very well again?"

"No I had a good night I just think I need a little caffeine hit to get me through the day"

"Well the days nearly over now Mich"

Michelle looked around at her Uncle and gave a lazy smile and the phone began to ring. Michelle jumped out of her seat not only to avoid more questions but in hope it would be her Dad. It was driving her crazy not knowing whether her Dad knew or not and she just wanted to talk to him to put her mind at ease.

Michelle's little brother Blade ran in front of her and grabbed the phone.

"Hello"

"Give me the phone" said Michelle fighting with her little brother to get the receiver

"Hold on I'll just get her…MOM!" Blade shouted

Michelle stepped back and Blade handed the phone to his Mom before sticking his tongue out at Michelle. Michelle smacked him on the back of the head.

"Ouch Mom tell her to stop hitting me"

"Michelle leave your brother alone. Yeah she's right here"

Michelle turned to her Mom "Is that Dad?" Michelle's Mom nodded her head "Can I talk to him?"

"You're not? But what about Michelle she's come home to see her Dad"

"Can I just talk to him?" she said reaching for the receiver only to be slapped away by her Mom

"Ok sweetheart…yeah…bye"

Michelle smiled and reached for the receiver as her Mom pressed the cancel button.

"Wait I wanted to talk to him"

"He had to go I'm sorry"

"What did he say?"

"Sorry, he doesn't think he'll be coming home before you leave"

"Why not?"

"He's busy"

"Too busy to come home and see me?"

"He's in talks with Vince"

"And it's going to take more than a week?"

"Apparently yes, Michelle I'm sorry I'm just passing on a message"

"Haha he doesn't want to see you" said Blade who was stood behind Michelle

"Shut up you little grunt"

"Michelle!" said her Mom

"Can't blame him I don't want to see you either"

"Blade behave"

"Well I can help you with that I'll just tear your beady little eyes out"

"Oh I give up" said Julie sitting back down at the table

"Why don't you just leave again it was better without you anyway"

"You know since I left it's been a lot more fun for me too. Not having to be around juveniles like you and your little friends"

"Blade you coming?" shouted a boy from the door.

Blade turned to Michelle and stuck his tongue out at her again. Michelle clenched her fist and raised it threateningly.

"Ooh I'm scared" said Blade leaving the room

"Why did you do that?" asked Michelle's Mom

"He's a little brat"

"He's missing you"

Michelle looked at her Mom confused by her words.

"He doesn't even like me"

"Of course he does. He's your little brother he has to hate you by the brother sister rule book but he does love you, the same as you love him. He's not playing up because he hates you but because he's missed doing it, you're his big sister and you've always been there and then you left and he's not adjusting to it well"

"So what now I have to be nice to him?"

"You could try yes"

**The last day…**

Michelle walked downstairs with her case. Her Mom was waiting all teary eyed at the bottom of the stairs with her siblings Jade, Dallas and Alexandra.

"Oh Mom why are you crying?"

"You're my baby I don't want you to leave"

"I'm not dying you know I'll be back"

"I know I'm being silly"

"Where's Blade?"

"He didn't want to say goodbye" said Michelle's Mom.

Michelle looked at her Mom and then at her siblings and sighed. She pulled her Mom's wrist and looked at the time.

"I'll go find him"

Michelle knew exactly where Blade was he always went to the same place whenever he was upset, angry or just wanted to be alone and ironically it was the same place Michelle had always run off to when she wanted to get away. Michelle slid down a large hill almost sliding down on her ass. She finally reached the bottom and saw Blade sat underneath the bridge she walked over to him and sat down next to him.

"I'm getting too old for that hill" said Michelle wiping the dirt off her hands. "How I'm going to get back up it I don't know"

Blade ignored Michelle and looked away from her. "What are you running away from?" Michelle asked already knowing the answer

"Nothing"

"Then why are you here?"

"I wanna be alone"

"Why?"

"Because I do now go away"

"I don't want to I want to stay here and talk this out with you"

"Why? You haven't cared about us for the last month why start now?"

"Just because I'm not in the house doesn't mean I don't care"

"You don't even live in Canada anymore"

"I know and I miss it but B to the L to the ADE, are you still doing that? Is that still cool?"

"No" said Blade with a smile

Michelle laughed "It's something I have to do for myself. I need to know if I can do it otherwise I'll be left wondering for the rest of my life until it's too late to find out"

"To do what?"

"Everything my job, being independent, surviving without the family. It's killing me because I want to come home everyday and hug and kiss you all. When I'm sad I want Dad to buy me chocolate and hug it better. When I see something funny or something cool I wanna tell you about it and I can't because you're not there"

"You could call and tell me"

"You're never in Mr Popular"

"If you're going to call me I'd make sure I was in"

"You would?"

"Yeah"

"Ok well let's do it. Let's make arrangements to call each other. Blade I'm not leaving to try and get away from you guys in fact it's completely the opposite I'm doing it for you guys. I want you all to be proud of me. Now I have a plane to catch and you have to pull me back up that on kid"

Blade stood up and pulled Michelle up.

**Later…**

Michelle with her arm around Blade walked back into the house.

"I found him" she called out

The family formed at the front door and as they said their goodbyes the taxi pulled up. Blade pulled Michelle's case to the taxi for her.

"Thanks kid" said Michelle slipping Blade $50

"Thanks" said Blade with a huge smile on his face. He hugged Michelle and finally pulled away and stood with the rest of the family and waved Michelle off.

**BACK IN KENTUCY**

Michelle opened the apartment door and stood in awe as the room was blacked out and covered with candles.

"No way!" she said to herself as she walked in. She put her case against the wall and took off her jacket hanging it up the smile still plastered to her face. "I can't believe this" she walked over to the table which had been set for two. She continued on into the bedroom where she covered her mouth in shock from seeing the rose petals on the bed.

'POP!'

Michelle jumped and turned to see Randy dressed in a tux with a bottle of champagne in his hand. He lifted two glasses up and walked over to Michelle pouring into one glass as he reached her he gave her the glass and filled his own. He smiled at her and raised his glass.

"Welcome home baby"

Michelle smiled and clinked her glass with his. Michelle sipped at her champagne before Randy guided her to the table pulling out her chair for her. Once Michelle had sat down Randy tilted her head back and kissed her before he sat down across from her.

"I can't believe you did all this"

"I can't believe you left me for a week"

"I'm sorry I promise I'll make it up to you"

"Ah you promised you can't back out of that. You can't break a promise"

"I never do"

"Oh in that case I'm in for some fun tonight" he said reaching across the table and holding Michelle's hand

"You didn't have to do all this to get me into bed"

"Now you tell me" Michelle playfully slapped Randy who laughed it off.

"You look good" Michelle said admiring this handsome man sat before her

"I know I do"

"Oh my God you're arrogant"

"And you love it"

"Maybe I do" Michelle leaned over the table and kissed Randy as she parted she smiled at him "Something smells good"

"Thank you"

"It's not coming from you" she said kissing him once more.

"Oh that'll be dinner"

"Which is?"

"Salmon"

"Salmon" Michelle repeated whilst continuing to kiss Randy. "Will it ruin if we postpone it for a little while?"

"No"

"Then let's postpone it"

"Ok" said Randy pulling away and going into the kitchen to turn everything off.

He walked back into the main room and took Michelle's hand and guided her into the room and threw her down on the rose petal covered bed. Randy climbed on top of Michelle as she giggled with excitement and anticipation of what was about to happen.

Michelle unbuttoned Randy's jacket which he quickly took off and threw to the floor. She then repeated the action with his shirt every button revealing a little bit more of his of perfectly defined body. His perfect pecks waiting to be kissed his flat and formed abdomens ready to be clawed at. She got to the last button and pushed the shirt over Randy's shoulder where it fell off onto the bed. Randy kissed Michelle with heated passion almost causing her to lose concentration but through the desirable embrace she managed to move her hands down between them and unbuckle his belt pulling on it and throwing it around his neck using it to pull Randy in closer. Randy's trousers began to tent out and Randy wanted Michelle more than ever he helped himself out of his trousers and boxers. Michelle pulled her shirt off to reveal a sexy red bra.

"Very nice" said Randy looking on in amazement at his girlfriend

Michelle wriggled out of her skirt and panties all the while with Randy hovering over her.

"Were those matching panties?" he asked as Michelle kicked them to the floor.

Michelle didn't reply to Randy she just pulled him into a deep intoxicating kiss. As his body meshed with hers she felt an erotic sensation coarse through her body she pulled Randy down and climbed on top of him still locked in their embrace. Randy placed his hands on Michelle's slender hips and slowly began to run his hands up her body caressing every inch of bare flesh before reaching her see through bra eager to see her truly naked he pushed her bra up revealing her exquisite breasts Michelle pulled the bra over her head and threw it to the fall uncaringly as she continued to captivate Randy's senses with her touch as she playfully glided her nails across his body and down to his engorged penis she looked at his impressive length and gripped it in her hand Randy squirmed in sexual anticipation. Michelle stopped briefly admiring Randy's well toned muscular body, and felt liquid heat engulf her. She ran her fingertips hungrily over his penis sending arousing turmoil rushing through his body. Randy effortless lifted Michelle up and threw her down on her back.

"You're a tease" said Randy smiling down at a smitten Michelle.

Randy's mouth began kissing hungrily at her neck and collarbone. Randy dominantly grabbed her legs and placed them over his shoulders allowing him to slide even deeper into her for maximum penetration Michelle moaned loudly as he slid his large masterful member in hard to her moist welcoming pussy. He gazed down at her with a sexy smile for the first time ever Randy felt connected to with the woman he was sleeping with. He wasn't just in bed with her for the sex but for the joy of waking up next to her and experiencing everything he could with her. He truly had missed her while she'd been away this was something which Randy had never experienced before. Michelle was breathing heavily as her body twitched with excitement from Randy's dominant and very effective thrusts. He began to move his hips in a fast and frenzied motion this sending Michelle into a spiral of orgasmic bliss she began moaning as Randy upped the tempo and force of his passionate thrusts. Both began screaming as they felt their climaxes approaching. Michelle could feel her pussy swelling as Randy continued to anxiously pound inside her. With every inward stroke she screamed louder as surges of sexual ecstasy commandeered her body and her senses. Randy had closed his eyes and beads of sweat were present on his upper lip and brow. Michelle began to whimper and pant heavily as she approached her orgasm, her legs were twitching with the intensity of it all and within seconds her inner walls began to contract and quake around Randy's plentiful penis as her release washed over her in a utopia of sexual gratification. Randy moaned loudly as he felt her tighten around him and Randy with one last thrust spilled his seed drenching Michelle's cervix.

Randy climbed off Michelle and laid by her side leaning over her to gently give her a sweet kiss. He then rolled her onto her side and wrapped his arms around her.

"What about the—"

"Shhh" said Randy cutting Michelle off and kissing her repetitively from below the ear right to her shoulder blade.

Michelle revelled in the moment of intimacy and soon fell to sleep in his masculine arms. Randy was still awake and laid looking at the woman beside him. He was smiling at her as thoughts passed through his mind. For the first time in his life he was content enough to just sit and watch this beautiful woman next to him and nothing else in the world mattered to him at that moment in time…just Michelle.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** My Forbidden Heart  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Content:** Love & Angst  
**Distribution:** Please Ask First  
**Characters:** _(Main Characters) _Michelle, Randy Orton, John Cena, Bret Hart _(Minor Characters)_ Bret's wife and children, JR, Vince McMahon, Chris Benoit, Chris Jericho  
**Disclaimer:** To Each Their Own  
**WARNINGS:** Mild language, sexual reference and some sex scenes  
**Summary by Chapter: **Danny gives Michelle time to reconcile with her Dad but will Bret relent?

**My Forbidden Heart – Chapter 7**

**THE NEXT DAY**

Michelle was sat anxiously bundled up in the chair with the phone in her hand debating whether to call her Dad or not. She knew if she told him the truth that he'd never forgive her for not only lying but for going against his wishes in the first place. As much as she wanted to put down the phone and get on with her life with or without her Dad's approval she couldn't because her Dad meant too much to her. She took a huge breath before dialling her Dads number. She waited impatiently for a reply.

"Hello" came a voice from the other end. Michelle froze once hearing the voice. Everything she had practiced saying to herself had done and with all her might she conjured up a reply.

"Hi Dad"

"Mich hey how are you?"

"I'm good" she lied feeling nauseous with fear.

"What's up?" he asked

"Nothing I just missed not seeing you when I went home"

"Oh hunnie I'm sorry about that something came up and I couldn't reschedule it"

"It's ok Dad, Mom told me you had to see Vince McMahon"

The line went dead before Bret spoke to explain himself. "It's not what it seems…"

"Dad you don't have to explain. I don't run your life"

"But I said I'd never do business with him again you must be a little curious"

"No not at all. You changed your mind as simple as"

"Yeah as simple as. So when are we meeting up?"

"I'll get back to you on that"

"Hey baby!" said Randy as he entered the apartment not realising Michelle was on the phone "Sorry" he apologised silently.

"Who was that?" asked Bret hearing the voice.

"My boyfriend" she said proudly with a smile as she watched Randy hanging up his coat and hobbling over to the couch where he collapsed in a tired pile.

"Boyfriend? You have a boyfriend?" asked and overprotective father.

"Yeah I do he's a really great guy too. I think you'll like him"

"When did you meet?"

The conversation or interrogation as it felt to Michelle continued for twenty minutes. Bret asked everything he could about Michelle's boyfriend and Michelle gave away as little as possible. She knew if she gave details she'd have to admit the truth to her father and she wasn't ready for that. From what she could gather it didn't seem like Bret knew anything and the less he knew the better.

"Ok Dad I'll call you soon. Bye"

Michelle hung up on her Dad and walked over to Randy and sat on his lap with her arms wrapped around him for comfort.

"Does he know?" asked Randy

Michelle shook her head and sighed.

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"I duno is it?"

"I thought so but maybe I'm wrong"

"I still feel a little…a lot…no a little…less than I did…" she rambled

"What are you feeling?" asked Randy cutting her off

"Anxious"

"Baby come here" he said pulling her closer comforting her

**5 DAYS LATER**

"And the winner is…MICHELLE" screamed the ring announcer.

Michelle celebrated in the ring and after having her hand raised by the referee she left the ring and hi-fived every fan she could as she celebrated to the back. Michelle mid-celebration stopped dead in her tracks as she spotted Bret standing at the curtain. The father and daughter duo stood staring at each other. Michelle could see her Dad's disappointment in her and his anger came towards her like a million knives stabbing her at once, The disappointment and guilt that Michelle felt for herself lying to her Dad going against his wishes all boiled up inside her and a feeling of regret flooded through her followed by sadness as she watched her father leave.

**LATER**

Michelle was now at the apartment pacing furiously. She couldn't believe that her verbal and outspoken father had arrived and left without saying anything. Words hurt but at this time Michelle would welcome an argument because her Dad's uncharacteristic silence was playing mind games with her. She just wished she knew what was going through his mind. Michelle looked at the clock impatiently waiting for Randy to return from Texas where he'd gone for his hopefully final examination before being put back on the active roster. Suddenly a knock came at the door and Michelle ran to it hoping it was Randy. She opened the door and stepped back in shock as her Dad walked into the apartment uninvited. Michelle stood and watched her Dad walking around the room still not a word uttered the silence now making Michelle's heart ache in anticipation. Was her Dad angry? Did he hate her? Would he ever forgive her? Questions overtook her head as she stood by the door her hands sweating, her heart pounding, tears appearing but being held back with everything Michelle had. Michelle suddenly exploded.

"Say something"

A nonchalant Bret sat on the arm of the couch

"Close the door you're letting in the cold"

Michelle closed the door but never left the spot not once looking away from her Dad who continued to be silent.

"Just shout at me. Get it all out. I hate not knowing what's going on in your head"

"Why should I shout?"

"Because I lied, I went against your wishes. You didn't want me to wrestle"

"I didn't want to kill your dreams either. I don't care that you're here wrestling. I'm proud of you. What I hate is that you did all this behind my back. You felt that you couldn't come and talk to me. And all this time you've been lying to me. I phoned you many times and asked to meet up with you while I was in New York and you lied to and told me you couldn't for one reason or another. Each reason a lie"

"I didn't mean to"

"What they just accidentally fell out of your mouth?"

"No I mean…I…Dad I'm sorry"

"I can't hate you for following your dreams because I have no right to control your life like that. But I can't pretend you didn't lie to me because you did. You lied as simple as. I thought we were close"

"We are"

"I thought we shared everything and that we were close enough to talk about most things but you felt you couldn't come to me with this and I don't know why"

"Dad…"

"Don't even try to explain this to me because I don't think I can handle knowing why. I knew you had to grow up but I didn't think we'd grow apart"

"We haven't"

"Yes we have" he screamed. "My daughter wouldn't lie to me. I can trust my daughter. I CAN'T TRUST YOU!"

Just as the words were said the door opened and Randy walked into the apartment. He saw Bret and he immediately felt awkward he then saw Michelle with tears streaming down her face and more than anything wanted to comfort her but didn't dare move from the spot as Bret stared daggers at him.

"Randy Orton? Is this who you're shacked up with?" he screamed at Michelle knowing the answer. "I should have known. My daughter wouldn't have done this on her own someone was definitely pulling her puppet strings" Bret walked over to Randy and pinned him against the wall. "Do you get a pleasure out of it? Breaking a family apart?"

Michelle ran over and tried to pull her Dad off Randy as she pleaded "Dad Please leave him alone. Randy had nothing to do with it"

"You expect me to believe that? I'm warning you if you don't leave Michelle alone I'm going to hurt you like you've hurt us" Bret let go of Randy and headed for the door and turned to Michelle who was checking on Randy.

"You choose him or your family" Bret slammed the door behind him leaving a devastated Michelle behind him. Michelle broke into tears and descended down the wall. Randy got down on his knees and comforted her while she cried uncontrollably into his loving embrace.

**LATER**

Michelle sat alone on the balcony collecting all her thoughts and emotions and trying to make sense of them.

"Hey" said Randy hoping he was wanted

Michelle gave a small smile and returned to staring into space. Randy hadn't been told by Michelle to leave her alone so he sat down next to her and silently stared at a broken hearted Michelle.

"I'm sorry about my Dad. He shouldn't have done what he did"

"It's ok he was upset"

"He just can't admit that he's wrong he'll blame everyone but himself"

"Is he to blame?"

"He specifically said he didn't want his kids wrestling. I'm a Hart what else am I supposed to do? If he hadn't of said that I wouldn't have had to do it all behind his back. I know I'm to blame too I could have had the guts to tel him but I was so scared of losing him so I didn't. I never thought I'd be hired by the WWE with the way things are with McMahon's and my family. I didn't think how I'd tell him when something happened like being called up it just seemed like a dream. I didn't ever think I'd get there. It was inevitable that he'd find out but I wanted to be the one to tell him. I didn't want him to find out like that. He was so angry and now I've lost my Dad" she said bursting into tears

"Hey don't cry. He was just upset. He'll be back to apologise" said Randy hugging Michelle

"You obviously don't know my Dad"

**2 DAYS LATER – AT OVW**

Passion caught Michelle in a headlock and forced the hold while Michelle who any other time could easily break the hold struggled in Passions headlock.

"Ok break it up" called Danny

Passion let go of the hold and pushed Michelle's lifeless body hard to mat. Michelle looked up at Passion a little angry at Passion's arrogance and a little embarrassed that she'd let Passion take control of her like that.

"Michelle over here" said Danny instructing Michelle as he walked away from the group of females. Michelle followed him as Passion joined the females and bragged about her achievement.

"What's up Danny?" asked Michelle

"That's what I wanna know" Michelle hung her head knowing what was coming next. "She holds nothing on you. What happened in there?"

"I've got things on my mind"

"We all have but it doesn't stop us from carrying on with things"

"Yeah well this does Danny!" snapped Michelle gaining the attention of the other females as she yelled at the boss. "I had a fight with my Dad and now he's in Canada and I'm here and it's bothering me because I can't just go around to the house and sort things out. My Dad is more important than Passion, more important than any those girls, more important that OVW. I'm sorry that I'm not here 100 but…"

"Go to Canada"

"What?"

"Go to Canada. I'll give you as much time as you need to sort things out but don't come back here until it's sorted because the Michelle I saw in that ring doesn't deserve to be here. Don't let a spat with you Dad stop you from getting to the top. Now go and sort it"

Michelle smiled and kissed Danny "Thanks" she said running out of the room.

"Where's she going?" asked Passion

"It's none of your business Laree you're in" said Danny continuing with the session.

**AT THE APARTMENT**

Michelle packed her case furiously pushing all she could into the overloaded case.

"Well let me come with you" said Randy

"No you've got to stay here. I need to do this on my own taking you there would just be more fuel to the fire"

"And what are you going to say to him?" asked Randy with a little sadness in his voice. Michelle stopped packing and looked over at Randy who was sat on the windowsill. She walked over to him and sat on his lap wrapping her arms around him.

"I'm not choosing between you. Don't worry I'm coming back" she said kissing Randy

**LATER IN CANADA**

Michelle opened the front door of her family home and placed her case in the corner just as her Dad walked down the stairs he stopped and looked at his daughter as Michelle noticed his presence and looked up into his usually forgiving eyes but this time they were cold and stern.

"Hi" she said trying to break the ice to no avail.

As the father daughter duo stood in an uneasy environment Michelle's Mom walked out of the kitchen to call Bret down and saw her daughter standing there. She walked over to Michelle and hugged her and kissed her.

"What are you doing here?" asked her Mom. Michelle realised her Dad hadn't told her about Michelle's lies.

"I came to see Dad"

"Oh how sweet always Daddies little girl. Well come on Bret hug your daughter. I'm going to get back to cooking dinner while you and your Dad have some quality time"

"Where are the kids?" Bret asked his wife

"Out and about I don't know where but they better be home for dinner" Julie walked back into the kitchen and Bret walked down the stairs to his daughter and pushed her into the family room.

"You mother doesn't know anything"

"I can see that" said Michelle sitting down and watching her Dad pace the room "Dad can you just sit please. We need to talk and I'm not leaving until we do"

"What is there to talk about Mich?"

"Since I can remember I always wanted to wrestle and I thought it was given. I thought its what was expected of Harts then one day you decide that you don't want that for your kids and I was crushed because its what I wanted to do. I didn't let on because I didn't want you to hate me for wanting it so much. I tried to be the intellectual type. I tried to find something else that gave me as much of a rush as wrestling did. I honestly tried but the fact is I love wrestling and I'm a good wrestler and I wanna be a wrestler. I never thought that a Hart would get employed by a McMahon I never imagined myself on the WWE roster but Vince hired me and now I'm working my way up. I couldn't turn that opportunity down. I hated having to lie to you and I honestly don't know what I would have done if you hadn't found out the way you did. I don't know when I would have told you…"

"Or if you'd even have told me at all" said Bret cutting her off

"I would have told you, no fear of that. Because I want you to be apart of it"

"I'm sorry for deceiving you and if I could turn the clock back I'd tell you everything straight up because having to lie to you was the hardest thing I had to do"

"Yet it came so easily to you"

"Yeah kind of like you saying you wouldn't have anything more to do with Vince and the WWE"

"Watch your mouth!" he screamed disciplining his daughter "I did see Vince I won't lie about that and we talked business but the reason I went was because I got a call from a friend of mine wanting to speak to me. That's how I found out about you"

"So in other words Chris wanted to squeal on me to your face?"

"No Chris wanted to know what the deal was. I swear off WWE and my daughter signs with them. He was confused and wanted answers"

"Why should we have to answer to Chris Benoit?"

"Michelle if he hadn't told me about you signing with WWE when would I have found out? You should be happy he did your dirty work for you"

"Oh yeah remind me to thank him the next I see him because I can't thank him enough for causing this hell between us. Dad I love you I really do you are the number one man in my life and always will be but I'm not giving up wrestling or Randy. No one stood in your way and you shouldn't be standing in mine it's not fair. Now I want Randy and wrestling and my Dad but if I can't them all then I'll have to do this without my Dad by my side" Michelle stood her ground and laid her cards out on the table and waited for her Dad to reply.

After waiting impatiently for minutes and not receiving a reply Michelle stormed out of the room and out of the house slamming the door behind her. Julie startled by the door slamming went to see what was happening and found Bret sat rubbing his head.

"What's going on?" she asked

Bret looked at his wife and stood up and walked out of the house after his daughter leaving Julie with a head full of unanswered questions.


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** My Forbidden Heart  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Content:** Love & Angst  
**Distribution:** Please Ask First  
**Characters:** _(Main Characters) _Michelle, Randy Orton, John Cena, Bret Hart _(Minor Characters)_ Bret's wife and children, JR, Vince McMahon, Chris Benoit, Chris Jericho  
**Disclaimer:** To Each Their Own  
**WARNINGS:** Mild language, sexual reference and some sex scenes  
**Summary by Chapter: **As Michelle thinks she and her Dad are reconciling Bret gets angry. Michelle is called up and Benoit's words hurt Michelle.

**My Forbidden Heart – Chapter 8**

**LATER**

Bret walked into a café where everyone greeted him as he made his way over to his daughter who was sat at a booth staring out the window. Bret sat down across from his daughter.

"When you were a kid and I used to take you on the road and you and Randy were friends. Me and Bob used to joke that you'd get married one day I never thought you'd actually date him. You also used to love wrestling you and Randy would double team me and Bob" Bret reminisced with a smile "And you completely idolised me"

"I still do" said Michelle breaking her glance from outside and looking at her Dad. "I just wish I didn't have to hurt you to be happy"

"Come on" said Bret standing up and dragging his daughter out of the booth

"Where are we going?" asked Michelle as her Dad dragged her out the café and they got in the car and drove off.

**LATER – AT THE DUNGEON**

"Why are we here?" asked Michelle following her Dad

"I only saw the end of your match but what I saw was good so come on show me how good you are" he said climbing in the wrestling ring waiting for his daughter.

Michelle smiled and climbed in the ring and for the rest of the afternoon the two of them wrestled as the legend taught the new era of Harts everything he knew about wrestling.

**LATER – AT HOME**

Michelle and Bret walked into the Hart home still a little uneasy with each other but a lot better than they were earlier in the day.

"Oh you're home then?" asked Julie walking out of the kitchen drying her hands. "Your dinner is ruined"

"Oh sweetie we're sorry but we needed to talk" said Bret smiling at Michelle

"And is everything sorted now?" asked Julie still unaware of what the problem was.

"Yeah it's all better now" Bret put his arm around his daughter and walked her into the family room where he sat down with her in his arms.

**A While Later…**

"So how long are you staying here?" asked Bret

"Danny gave me as much time as I needed he didn't pin point it for me"

"So you can stay a while?"

"I want to but the longer I'm away the further behind I fall and Randy's got to get the clear on his ankle and I wanna be there for him"

"Is this how its guna be?" said Bret suddenly angered by Michelle's response

"What?" asked a confused Michelle

"Randy taking priority over your family"

"It's not like that"

Bret stood up and Michelle stood up to face him.

"I haven't seen you in so long I ask you to stay here for a little while and you say no because of Randy. I'm your Dad I shouldn't have to ask to be pencilled into your hectic life"

"Dad I'm not going back for Randy I'm going back for me I need to be in the ring"

"Then be in the ring here. I can teach you everything you need to know and a whole bunch more. Don't go back there"

"It's my job I signed a development contract that states I work for OVW…I can't…" Michelle stopped trying to explain she knew her Dad wouldn't accept any explanation because he was so used to getting what he wanted.

"It is Randy"

"No it's not…it's you"

"It's me?"

"I love you…but…you won't let me be anything other than your daughter. You don't want me to wrestle. You don't want me to date Randy. You don't want me to move away from home. You just want me to stay here and be Daddies little girl…but it doesn't matter what I'm doing or where I am or who I'm with I will always be Daddies little girl but you've gotta let me do this"

"So I'm the bad guy?"

"No…"

"That's what you just said. When your Mom was carrying you your Grandad said to me that a child will warm your heart and always make you smile…he never mentioned that they'd break your heart and make you cry…" Bret walked away

"See what I mean?" screamed Michelle

Bret turned to Michelle and waited for her to continue

"…You're laying a guilt trip on me now. Trying to make me feel bad for moving away and doing something you don't want me to do but it's not guna work this time…because I really want this. I want to wrestle I want to go to the WWE and show them that the Hart family are still the best wrestlers in the business and I want Randy. You'll hate hearing this but I love him. He's sweet and supportive. He sits and watches me wrestle in training and then he criticises me but not to pull me down to make me better and stronger and through all of this…through the guilt that's been eating me alive he's held my hand and he's made sure that I don't cave in and give up on my dream…"

"I knew he was behind this…"

"He isn't behind anything…he didn't know anything about it until I told him all he did was support me the way you should have done…"

"If I'm that bad of a father then why are you still here?" asked Bret

"I don't know" said Michelle before storming out of the room and pulling her case out of the front door with her.

Bret wanted to go after his daughter and bring her back into the family home but something was holding him back as he stood sternly in the family room while his family fell apart.

**BACK IN KENTUCKY**

Michelle opened the apartment door and walked inside where she found Randy fast asleep. She smiled at him as she pushed her case to the side. She walked over towards the couch where Randy was laid asleep and sat down next to her man. She stroked his face softly and slowly he came out of his slumber and looked up at Michelle. Sleepy eyed he concentrated on her for moments to make sure he wasn't dreaming, he then sat up and took her face in his hands and kissed her. Michelle melted into the kiss as Randy welcomed her home. They parted from their embrace.

"What are you doing back so soon?" he asked

Michelle tried her hardest to fight but tears filled her eyes. Randy in an instant knew the outcome was bad and pulled his girlfriend into his arms comforting her for as long as she needed.

**A While Later…**

Michelle had controlled her tears and had cried as much as she could. The horrible memories and heartache still present but she was unable to cry anymore. Dry eyed but still hurting she rested in Randy's consoling arms thanking the Lord that she'd got Randy in her life. Michelle finally broke the silence.

"We had a fight. He still doesn't want me here, wrestling, living or with you. He made me choose I just hope he can deal with it"

"Michelle I didn't want you to fall out with your Dad…"

"You weren't the reason…" she said cutting Randy off "…I'm here with you and it's by choice but I'm here because of him. I could either have my own place, my own life, my own career and a man I adore or I could stay in Canada in my family home, with my family and live the same day over and over…it wasn't a choice of you or him. It was a choice of living my own life or having my life lived for me"

Randy couldn't think of anything to say to Michelle to make her feel better so he hugged her tighter hoping that was enough.

**3 Months Later**

Michelle and her Dad hadn't spoken since their fight in Canada three months ago. Michelle hated herself for not calling him but she was sick of being the one having to sacrifice her happiness for her Dads just once she wanted to do something she enjoyed and have her Dad be happy for her but whether her Dad agreed with it or not she wasn't giving up on wrestling because she loved it and she was good at it.

Everything between Randy and Michelle was fantastic they were still happy together and Randy had got the all clear on his ankle and was now competing in OVW to help him with his ring rust. He found that his personal life had now meshed with his business life as Michelle became his manager in OVW.

"Are you sure you're ok with this match?" asked a concerned Randy

"Yeah it's going to be fun" smiled Michelle kissing Randy before he pulled on his shirt and followed her into the kitchen.

"They're big guys you know"

"Yeah I know but I've got you there to look out for me. I'm not worried Randy"

"I can't believe Danny put you in this match" said Randy resting against the table.

"Randy I can hold my own" Michelle assured her man as she wrapped her arms around his neck moving in close to him and kissing him sweetly on the lips.

"Ok but don't come complaining to me if you get hurt" replied Randy with a smile.

**LATER AT THE SHOW…**

**Mid-Match**

Randy whips Tyson into the ropes before Randy can move to clothesline a returning Tyson, Seven pulls on Randy's hair pulling him down to the mat. A concerned Michelle steps into the ring to check on her man and finds herself in Tyson's way. Tyson picks her up effortlessly in a chokehold preparing to power bomb her but Randy chop blocked at the back of Tyson's legs bringing him to one knee and bringing Michelle safely to her feet. Tyson released his hold on Michelle as Seven entered the ring to attack Randy.

Michelle gasping for air teetered towards the ropes as she approached them Synn pulled down on them causing Michelle to fall to the outside. Synn began an attack on Michelle with kicks to the kidneys she then fell to her knees and forced Michelle down to the mat with a vicious choke. In the ring Randy was holding his own against Seven as Tyson slipped under the bottom rope and pulled Synn off Michelle. He dragged Michelle up to her feet and lifted her above his head and dropped her into a backbreaker as Michelle writhed in pain and Synn laughed on Tyson made his way back into the ring and pulled Randy off of Seven. Randy and Tyson fought back and forth in the middle of the ring while Synn cheered at ringside where Michelle was collecting herself. Randy executed a dropkick and knocked Seven off the apron with a sharp right hand. Randy waited for Tyson to rise to his feet as he indicated for the RKO. Michelle struggled to a vertical base just in time to see Synn pick up the ring bell to attack Randy. As Synn slid under the bottom rope Michelle caught her leg and dragged her out of the ring and spun her around Michelle clocked Synn and dragged her to the ground where she continued the beating. In the ring Tyson was back on his feet and Randy hit the RKO and got a pin. The referee raised Randy's arm in victory and Randy pulled away noticing Michelle beating the hell out of Synn on the outside he climbed out the ring and pulled Michelle off Synn and dragged a fighting Michelle into the back.

**2 Weeks Later**

"Hello" said Randy answering the phone "Yeah she's here I'll just get her" Randy handed the phone to Michelle who silently asked who was on the phone Randy shrugged his shoulders and Michelle took the phone.

"Hello…Really?...Well thanks…I've been working hard…I don't know about that…Yeah…What?...Are you serious?" asked an excited Michelle "…Oh my God that's fantastic…" A confused Randy stood nearby asking Michelle what was so fantastic but Michelle just slapped him away "…You've made my day…no my year…you are God…Thank you so much…I will yeah ok…yeah…thanks again…bye" Michelle hung up and smiled at Randy who was squirming in anticipation.

"Well?" asked Randy wanting an answer

"I just got called up"

"I know I answered the phone"

"No you donut I just got 'called up' to WWE's active roster" squealed Michelle

"Oh my God!" said Randy picking up his girlfriend and celebrating with an enthusiastic swing and passionate congratulation embrace. "Congratulations" said Randy smiling at his happy girlfriend.

**2 Weeks Later**

Randy and Michelle were now on the road with the WWE. Michelle was fitting in fine with everyone and they were all very welcoming and kind. Michelle found that the jump between OVW and WWE wasn't that hard or that different Michelle arrived in WWE and was told that she and Randy would continue with their OVW set up and that she would become Randy's onscreen girlfriend as well as his off screen.

**Michelle's WWE Debut**

Michelle was stood backstage stretching in preparation for her debut as Cena approached her.

"Hey" said Cena seeking Michelle's attention.

Michelle looked up and smiled "Hi"

"So are you nervous?" asked Cena

"Terrified this is so much bigger than OVW I don't think I realised what I was getting myself in for when I signed the contract"

"You'll be fine once you step out there and hear the crowd all fear will be in the back of your mind and you'll just go to work"

"I hope that's true because right now all I wanna do is hurl"

Cena smiled and gave Michelle a quick hug.

"You're guna do great and I'm guna be watching right back here on the monitor"

"Is that supposed to help me?" asked Michelle with a smile

"You don't need help you're you. You'll do great"

"Michelle!" called Randy from across the room

"Good luck" said Cena watching Michelle walk away.

Michelle walked over towards Randy her fear tied in a knot inside her stomach. Randy took her hand and looked at the worry in her eyes.

"Baby you're going to be fine"

"I know I know…I'm…I'm guna be fine" said Michelle trying to reassure herself

Michelle's music hit and a nervous Michelle bounced on the spot backstage trying to shake off her fear as she prepared to walk out and face Trish Stratus in her WWE debut match. Michelle walked through the curtain and all her fears subsided as she realised she was a WWE Superstar. She played for the fans as she made her way to the ring and waited for Trish's arrival.

Trish's music hit and Trish Stratus along with Captain Charisma Christian and The Problem Solver Tyson Tomko made her way to the ring with the Women's Championship on her shoulder.

The match proceeded and for the most part Michelle held her own but with foul play from the outside Michelle found herself at a disadvantage. As Trish collected herself in the ring after a suplex from Michelle Christian distracted the referee long enough for Tyson Tomko to get in the ring and hit and unsuspecting Michelle with a tombstone in the centre of the ring. Tyson dragged Trish over to Michelle and draped her on her beaten opponent as Christian left the ring and referee turned around for the 3 count. Trish victorious paraded around the ring and talked trash to Michelle who was trying to pull herself up in the corner.

Trish took the mic and started to boast about her tainted victory over Michelle when from behind a semi-collected Michelle attacked Trish and beat her down to the mat. She straddled Trish and drew back her hand to hit Trish with a hard right hand when Tyson from behind pulled Michelle off Trish by her hair and planted Michelle with a DDT. Christian raised a dazed Michelle to her feet and Trish hit with a chick kick and once again began to scream trash at Michelle. Christian ordered Tyson to lift Michelle up again and as Christian set her up for an unprettier Randy's music hit…

Hey! Hey!

Hey! Nothing you can say(say), nothing's gonna take what you done to me.

Now it's time to shine(shine), you'll never take what's mine!

Take what's mine...

Hey! Nothing you can say(say), nothing's gonna take what you done to me.

Now it's time to shine(shine), you'll never take what's mine!

You're gonna burn in my light.

Randy ran down to the ring and Trish slid to the outside for safety as Randy charged at Christian driving him into the corner where Randy hit with a series of rights. Tyson hit Randy from behind teetering the legend killer but Randy soon fought off the problem solver finally clotheslining him out of the ring. As Christian shook his head coming out of the corner Randy hit with an RKO. Randy shot a look at Trish and Tyson as they pulled Christian out of the ring. Randy dropped to his knees and checked on Michelle in the middle of the ring. He finally helped Michelle up and walked her into the backstage area.

**BACKSTAGE**

Randy handed Michelle a bottle of water as she caught her breath on the props trunk.

"You were great" said Randy smiling at his girl

"You'd say that no matter what"

Just then Trish walked over to Michelle and smiled. "You were really great out there. That's a debut to be proud of"

"Thanks" said Michelle with a smile as Trish walked away.

"Told ya" said Randy sitting down next to an exhausted Michelle who rested her head on his shoulder…

**LATER**

Michelle walked out of the arena into the parking lot for some fresh air while she waited for Randy to join her. As she stood waiting the WWE superstars exited the arena bit by bit.

"Great match tonight" said Lita as she and Matt walked towards their rental car

Michelle smiled as she thought about her debut realising she'd done herself proud.

"She's right you know? It was a great match" said a familiar voice from behind. Michelle turned to see Chris Jericho stood smiling at her.

"Thanks"

"So how are you kid?" asked a friendly Jericho

"I'm pretty good. How are you?"

"A little disgruntled"

"That sounds painful"

Jericho laughed at Michelle's witty nature "All day I've been looking for you now where have you been?"

"Avoiding Benoit and I'm guessing you were with him"

"Most of the day yeah. Why are you avoiding him?"

"Because she hates me for telling Bret about her contract and her lies" said Benoit walking out the arena and sternly staring at Michelle

"It wasn't any of your business"

"You're my goddaughter it's my job to look after you"

"Was I in trouble? Was I physically hurting? Were my secrets hurting anybody?"

Benoit stood and stared at Michelle not uttering a response. At that moment Randy walked out and saw the tension between the two.

"What's going on?" he asked

"We're just talking" replied Benoit

"That true babe?" Randy asked Michelle

"If it isn't what are you guna do?"

"Ok let's break this up" said Jericho pushing Benoit away but Benoit pulled away and faced Michelle

"You're hurting your family" he said before walking away with Jericho

The words hit Michelle like a bolt of lightning and she suddenly found herself gasping for air as she feared that Benoit's words were true.


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** My Forbidden Heart  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Content:** Love & Angst  
**Distribution:** Please Ask First  
**Characters:** _(Main Characters) _Michelle, Randy Orton, John Cena, Bret Hart _(Minor Characters)_ Bret's wife and children, JR, Vince McMahon, Chris Benoit, Chris Jericho  
**Disclaimer:** To Each Their Own  
**WARNINGS:** Mild language, sexual reference and some sex scenes  
**Summary by Chapter: **Can Michelle and Bret reconcile their differences? Will Randy's doubts break up the couple?

**My Forbidden Heart – Chapter 9  
  
LATER AT THE HOTEL**

After Benoit said what he did Michelle didn't feel much like celebrating her WWE debut so she made her way back to the hotel alone after making sure Randy went out with the guys. Michelle sat out on the balcony Benoit's words repeating in her head each time hitting harder than the last. She wondered if there were any truth in his words and decided to call home and find out. Michelle walked into the room and picked up the phone pressing nine for an outside line and then dialling her number. She waited impatiently for a reply her heart beating fast in her chest.

"Hello" said a male voice

Michelle's heart suddenly started to double time as she tried to reply.

"Hello?" repeated the voice

"Hi" said Michelle the line instantly went dead as Bret realised who was on the phone.

"What do you want?" he snapped

"Daddy come on this is ridiculous. Let's just talk about this and sort things out"

"What is there to talk about?"

"I got called up"

"I know Chris told me"

"Of course he did" snarled Michelle realising she was as trapped on the road as she was at home in Canada with Bret.

"He's just keeping me informed seen as though my daughter doesn't have any intention of telling me anything"

"I wanted to tell you. You were the first person I wanted to tell but what's the use you would have only brought me down by saying something vicious to make me give up on this"

"You really think I'd do that?"

"We haven't talked in nearly four months because you didn't want me to do this. I can't imagine how excited and vindictive you'd be if I told you I was on the active roster and debuting today"

"You debuted today?" asked a shocked Bret

"Yeah I did. Hey Dad I don't know why you don't want me doing this but I hope you can come to terms with it eventually because I'm guna do this for as long as I can"

"Or as long as they want you" Bret sharply informed his daughter who hung up on him immediately.

Michelle stood staring at the phone she seemed calm until she stood up and knocked the lamp off the table the lamp smashing as it hit the floor.

**LATER…**

Michelle was now sat back outside on the balcony with the contents of the mini bar on the table in front of her, most of them empty. Randy opened the door and walked in and stopped at the broken lamp laid on the floor in front of him. He looked out onto the balcony where he could see the back of Michelle. He picked up the lamp and placed it on the table as he made his way out onto the balcony to see Michelle staring at nothing with a mini bottle of bourbon in her hand. He shook his head as he saw the empty bottles on the table.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked

"Doing what?"

"Drowning your problems in drink"

"I'm not drowning my problems I'm celebrating my debut. And who said I have problems?"

"Listen Benoit had no right saying what he did but he only said it to hurt you and you're letting him get to you"

"This isn't about Uncle Chris my godfather and official squealer…" Michelle turned to face Randy and immediately saw the cut above his eyebrow, the cut on his lip and the welt under his eye "…What happened?" she asked trying to stand the mass on liqueur inside not allowing her to. Randy caught Michelle and walked her into the room where he sat her down on the bed.

"Come on baby lay down here and go to sleep"

"What happened?"

"Nothing" said Randy trying to dismiss the topic

"Chris?"

"I just told him to stay out of your business"

"And got a beating for your efforts"

"I'm ok"

"So am I and you know why?"

"No why?" said Randy playing along with the drunken Michelle

"Because my Dad hates me but that's a good thing because at least he's not interfering"

"Mich go to sleep babe please"

After rambling about nothing for a while Michelle finally fell to sleep and Randy physically and mentally exhausted walked out of the room and went down to the hotel bar.

**In the Bar**

As Randy walked into the hotel bar he noticed Cena was sat at the bar and decided to join him.

"Hey man" he said reaching the bar and sitting down

Cena turned to see Randy "Hi I thought you were going back to Michelle?"

"I did and I found her on the balcony with the mini bar"

"Oh"

"Yeah she's flat out now" Randy sighed and gently smacked his head against the bar.

"Can I get a beer for him?" Cena asked the bartender "So what's this about?" he asked pointing at Randy who just closed his eyes and shook his head never raising it from the cold marble of the bar.

"I know women are hard work but Michelle is like a full time job..." Randy sat up and took the beer off the bar and had a drink before facing John and continuing "…Since we met it's been problem after problem, crying on crying, whining and whining a little bit more. There's no fun in it anymore the other week I actually told her I was going to Texas for a check up so I could go back to St Louis to get away from her for a little while"

"Well you did rush into things maybe you just need to take it a bit slower"

"No man it's not that and even if it were how could I possibly take it slower she's everywhere I go. She's come back with me and now she's my girlfriend on and off screen I can't escape her. I don't just need a break this things over but I can't end it"

"How come?"

"Because she's in hell and I don't wanna add to that"

"You can't string her along man you need to cut her loose"

"I thought she was your friend?" Randy asked Cena

"She is and so are you. You're miserable…"

"I'm not miserable"

"You just banged your head against the bar. That's miserable Rand"

"I can't hurt her like that"

"You're hurting her more by dragging it out"

"Maybe not, I mean maybe when her and her Dad have sorted things out she'll be the old Michelle again and we'll be good again" Cena started applauding Randy "What?"

"You just stood tall and then talked yourself out of it. That is classic!"

Randy smiled "Michelle is great, we're great. It's just her Dad that's ruining things. He's putting her through complete hell and then she's feeling guilty about it and bringing herself down. And when she's down it's hard work"

"So talk to Bret"

"Are you kidding me?"

"You say you wanna split from her but you're wearing battle scars through defending her. Why fight for her if you think you're relationship isn't worth fighting for?"

Randy sat and thought about what Cena had said and realised he was right. Why would he be fighting for her if she didn't mean something to him?

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Michelle opened her eyes and the light coming through the window hurt her already pounding head. Michelle moaned in discomfort as Randy walked out of the bathroom. He saw her blocking out the light and considerately walked over and closed the curtains as the room grew darker Michelle moved her hands and smiled at Randy.

"Do you feel as bad as you look?" Michelle gently nodded her head "I feel for you because you look like hell"

"Thanks" she said trying to sit up

"So what happened last night to make you empty the mini bar?"

"I was celebrating I already told you that"

"So it had nothing to do with Benoit or your Dad?"

"Nope" Michelle pulled herself up and grabbed onto everything in sight as she made her way to the bathroom. She finally clung onto Randy who walked her to the door.

Michelle walked in filled the sink with water and then cupped some in her hands and refreshed her face.

"So a hangover is your way of celebrating?" asked Randy with a smile

"No this is the ying with the yang" she said turning around and walking into Randy's chest and hugging him tight. Randy smiled as he realised this was his Michelle again he hugged her back and let out a sigh of relief.

"Take your ying yang back to bed and sleep your celebration off you need to be feeling better by tonight"

"Uh huh" Michelle mumbled as she squeezed Randy tighter.

Randy smiled and squeezed Michelle back and then scooped her up and walked her over to the bed and dropped her down on the soft inviting mattress.

"Sleep"

Michelle smiled and slowly her eyes closed and within seconds she was asleep.

**LATER**

Randy looked at Michelle as she slept sweetly in the bed. He pulled off his shirt and threw it on the chair and then pulled down his sweat pants and in only his underwear he climbed on the bed and crawled on top of Michelle. He leant in and kissed her gently on the lips bringing her suddenly but pleasantly out of her slumber. Michelle reciprocated and the couple kissed. Randy pulled Michelle's shirt up and over her head revealing her blood red bra his hand then moved down and unzipped her trousers he gently pulled them down and Michelle helped by arching her back for him to pull them down easily revealing her matching blood red panties. Michelle felt tingles as she felt Randy's body against hers their skin meshing together as their passion and lust became one.

Randy kissed Michelle once again and gently began to move his lips down to Michelle's neck the warm touch sending shivers up and down Michelle's spine. As she indulged in the gentle caress she placed her hands on Randy's muscular arms and gently began to squeeze them as the pleasure grew more intense. Michelle started to moan as Randy began to move down her neck and gently began to move his lips down over her collarbone and towards her chest. Randy pulled away and Michelle felt his hot breath against her cleavage not wanting to miss a single ounce of her beautiful body and wanting to taste every drop of her womanhood Randy began to kiss her breasts. Michelle ran her fingers through his hair and her little moans of joy were beginning to grow with every kiss Randy gave her.

Randy looked up while still kissing the outer side of Michelle's breast and worked his way inwards kissing gently on the tip of her nipples sending Michelle into a complete sexual utopia. The kiss turned into a soft sucking and Randy placed his hand on Michelle's other breast and gently pinched and twisted her nipple. Randy seduced the other nipple the same as the last before moving his lips away from her heated skin and looking at Michelle's beautiful face.

Randy knew Michelle was still feeling unwell but he couldn't resist the temptation any longer so he gently pulled down her panties Michelle finally able to kick them off and Randy quickly escaped his cotton enclosure his engorged cock springing about with excitement. Randy pulled Michelle's right leg up and placed it over his shoulder and stroked her long silky leg kissing it softly. He then pulled Michelle closer to him by her left leg and Michelle eager to feel Randy inside her gripped his huge girth and guided it toward her warmness. Randy then grabbed his cock and moved it in place and gently pushed himself in her welcoming pussy. Michelle closed her eyes and her head began to spin as the feel of Randy inside her sent her into a spiral of ecstasy.

Randy slowly started to thrust in and out of Michelle in a sexual rhythm he pleasured the woman beneath him. The thrust moment by moment becoming harder and faster, the pleasure was becoming more intense and electrifying. The pain of Michelle's hangover was numbed by the glorious feeling of Randy throbbing inside her. As Randy's climax approached his hard pulsating member twitched inside Michelle's quivering vagina. As Michelle tightened around Randy's mammoth cock she gripped tight onto the bedclothes as his throbbing penis engulfed her from within. Michelle let out a loud and excited moan as in unison the couple released.

Randy smiled as he saw a smile on Michelle's face. He leant in and kissed Michelle passionately as they parted Michelle smiled and stroked Randy's face.

"Wow!"

Randy raised his eyebrows and smiled devilishly "Glad you enjoyed it" he said kissing her softly "We should shower and get ready we've gotta leave in an hour"

"Shower? Together?"

"If that's what you want"

"I want!" she smiled innocently as Randy got off the bed and scooped Michelle up and carried her to the bathroom.

**1 HOUR 20 MINUTES LATER**

Randy pulled into the parking lot and himself and Michelle rushed into the arena hand in hand. They walked through the door and straight into JR.

"It's nice of you to join us"

"Sorry JR we…"

"It was my fault I couldn't find my wrestling boots" said Michelle cutting Randy off and lying to save her man from getting into trouble. Her sweet smile and JR's respect for her father got her a little smile and a warning.

"Try to be more punctual in future ok?"

"Ok sorry again JR"

JR walked away and Randy smiled at Michelle

"You could come in handy with that innocent act"

"Who said it's an act?"

Randy tilted his head and Michelle began laughing. Randy put his arm on her shoulder as they walked to the locker rooms to get changed for the show.

**IN THE GUYS LOCKER ROOM**

As the last man left the locker room a curious Cena walked over to Randy.

"You look a little happier than you did last night"

"Man whatever I said yesterday, forget it. She woke up this morning and she was my Michelle again. I don't know what happened last night but this morning something had shifted and we had a great afternoon if you know what I mean"

"Randy there isn't a guy in the place that doesn't know you got laid you're smiling like a clown"

"This smile isn't because I got laid it's because I got my girl back. The sex is a very, very, very nice bonus"

"Ok but still last night…"

"I told you to forget that"

"You were ready to dump her last night"

"And like you said I talked myself out of it. You were right I fought for her because I felt there was something to fight for. I was just getting upset about seeing her so sad but that seems to have shifted. Go find her and talk to her she's a different Michelle to the one you saw yesterday"

"So everything's cool between you two now?"

"Yeah" smiled Randy slapping Cena on the shoulder and walking out the locker room

Cena rested his hands on his hips and sighed. He looked down at the floor and shook his head before walking out of the locker room after Randy.

**A While Later…**

"Thank You" said Michelle to a guy who handed her a tape.

Randy walked up to her from behind and Michelle turned around straight into her man and Cena. Randy pointed at the tape with a querying look.

"My debut"

"You've got it on tape?"

"Yeah"

"That's sweet" said Randy smiling sarcastically

"You guna tell me you haven't got yours?"

"I haven't got mine"

"Why not?"

Randy shrugged his shoulders.

"I've got mine" said Cena cutting in

"Oh at least there's someone normal around here" Michelle winked at Cena who replied with a smile.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Michelle was sat in the hotel room watching her debut tape as Randy packed his case on the bed.

"You know I'm beginning to think you're a little self centred" said Randy looking at the screen.

Michelle fast forwarded the tape to Randy's entrance and Randy stopped mid-fold and walked towards the screen and smiled as he watch himself. As the Randy on the screen hit the RKO the Randy in the room cheered and celebrated for himself as Michelle looked up at him and smiled.

"Are you sure 'I'm' self centred?" asked Michelle

Randy looked at Michelle and quickly back to the screen and then back at Michelle again.

"This isn't being self centred this is observing and improving"

Michelle smiled and turned off the tape and rewound it as Randy kissed her and got back to packing. The tape finally finished rewinding and Michelle ejected it and put it back in its box. Randy walked into the bathroom to clear up his stuff and Michelle quickly pulled an envelope from underneath the chair cushion and put the tape inside and sealed the envelope. She quickly put it in her bag before Randy came back out of the bathroom.

"Hey baby you know you've still got stuff in here right?"

"Yeah I haven't got around to packing it yet"

"Oh I understand. Watching yourself on the TV a million times is time consuming…" Michelle smiled and playfully punched Randy "…You haven't had time to pack"

"For your information Randal…"

"Oh it's Randal?"

"Yeah it's a Randal moment…" she said as Randy's arms circled her waist and he started to leave little darting kisses on her lips and finally he kissed her fully as she tried to talk "…I have…mmm" Michelle gave in and kissed Randy they finally parted.

"What were you saying?" asked Randy

"I…can't remember"

Randy smiled and turned to fasten his case as Michelle proceeded into the bathroom to collect and pack her stuff.

**LATER – AT RECEPTION  
**  
Randy and Michelle walked through the lobby across to the reception desk.

"Hey to save time how about you go get the car and I'll deal with this"

"You sure?"

"Yeah"

"Ok I'll wait outside for you"

Randy left and the receptionist spoke.

"Hello Miss Hart"

Michelle made sure Randy was gone and turned to the receptionist and smiled.

"Hi we're signing out of room 387"

"Ok" said the receptionist as she prepared the bill.

The receptionist handed Michelle the bill who paid it with her credit card. As she signed the receipt she took the envelope out of her bag and put it in front of the receptionist.

"Could you post this for me for payment on delivery? I don't have time to take it to the post office"

"Of course"

"Thank you"

Michelle left the reception area and walked outside to meet Randy.


	10. Chapter 10

**Title:** My Forbidden Heart  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Content:** Love & Angst  
**Distribution:** Please Ask First  
**Characters:** _(Main Characters) _Michelle, Randy Orton, John Cena, Bret Hart _(Minor Characters)_ Bret's wife and children, JR, Vince McMahon, Chris Benoit, Chris Jericho  
**Disclaimer:** To Each Their Own  
**WARNINGS:** Mild language, sexual reference and some sex scenes  
**Summary by Chapter: **Has Julie pressed Bret's right buttons? Trouble with the happy couple.

**My Forbidden Heart – Chapter 10  
**

THE NEXT DAY

Julie walked into the kitchen and placed an envelope down on the counter. Bret walked in and saw it was for him.

"Hey what's this?" he asked picking it up and checking the post mark.

"I don't know it just came for you"

Bret proceeded to open the package and took out the tape in a blank box. He looked at it and opened the box to find the tape with a label saying

_If you can't be proud of me, at least be happy for me Love Michelle xxxx_

Bret put the tape back into the box and placed it on the side.

"What is it?" asked Julie

"It's nothing" replied Bret walking out of the room.

Julie picked up the box and looked inside and read the note from her daughter. She shook her head and stormed into the room and got in front of the TV.

"What are you doing?" everyone screamed as Julie interrupted their TV viewing. Julie put the tape in the VCR and stood up.

"All of you out I want to talk to your Dad on his own"

The room emptied and Julie walked over and sat in front of Bret.

"You're hurting your daughter is that what you wanted to do? Hurt someone you love so much?" Bret sat silently not making eye contact with his wife "In the end Bret who are you hurting more Michelle or yourself? She's trying to make things better. At least watch the tape and see how talented she really is…after all she is a Hart" Julie placed the VCR remote on Bret's knee and left the room leaving Bret behind to make a decision.

AT THE ARENA

Michelle sat outside a locker room waiting patiently. Finally the door opened and Michelle smiled as Jericho walked out. Jericho smiled back and walked over to her as Shelton Benjamin left them alone to talk.

"Hey how are you?" asked Jericho

"I'm great how are you?"

"Can't complain. What did you want?"

"Nothing what makes ya think I want something?"

"Because you were waiting for me to come out"

"Thought we were friends?"

"We are"

"Then what's wrong with wanting to spend time with my friend?"

"Nothing" said Jericho with a smile

"Good now come spend time with me" she said standing up and linking arms with Jericho and then walking down the corridor.

LATER

"So you and Randy what's that about?"

"What's it about?" Michelle asked with confusion

"Yeah I mean is it business or is it you know?"

"It's…you know" she replied smiling "We met when I started at OVW, we dated then towards the end we were working together in the ring"

"I know Randy and know he's loved by the ladies and…"

"Don't! Don't end that sentence. I know what you're going say Randy's a player and he shouldn't be trusted. I know what everyone is thinking when they look at us but it's serious. He hasn't cheated on me…"

"But it doesn't mean he won't I just don't want you getting hurt. Randy's a great guy but I wouldn't call a monogamist…"

"Neither would I" stated Michelle cutting Jericho off mid-sentence "Right now I like Randy and he likes me I haven't got wedding china picked out or our kids names embroidered on cushions. I don't expect anything from him or this relationship so please don't be worried for me just be happy for me"

"I am happy for you"

"Well you seem to be the only one"

"I heard about your Dad. He'll come round he's probably just scared because you're the first one to leave the nest"

"I'm not going to hold my breath I'm a realist. I know my Dad better than anyone and I know how stubborn he is. The only person who has a shot at getting through to him is Mom but she's guna have to get him on a really good day"

Jericho looked at the clock and stood up and kissed Michelle on the forehead.

"My match is next I better get to the curtain but chin up Mich your Dad will come around"

Michelle smiled hoping Jericho was right as Jericho walked away.

BACK IN CANADA

'_The match proceeded and for the most part Michelle held her own but with foul play from the outside Michelle found herself at a disadvantage. As Trish collected herself in the ring after a suplex from Michelle Christian distracted the referee long enough for Tyson Tomko to get in the ring and hit and unsuspecting Michelle with a tombstone in the centre of the ring. Tyson dragged Trish over to Michelle and draped her on her beaten opponent as Christian left the ring and referee turned around for the 3 count. Trish victorious paraded around the ring and talked trash to Michelle who was trying to pull herself up in the corner. _

Trish took the mic and started to boast about her tainted victory over Michelle when from behind a semi-collected Michelle attacked Trish and beat her down to the mat. She straddled Trish and drew back her hand to hit Trish with a hard right hand when Tyson from behind pulled Michelle off Trish by her hair and planted Michelle with a DDT. Christian raised a dazed Michelle to her feet and Trish hit with a chick kick and once again began to scream trash at Michelle. Christian ordered Tyson to lift Michelle up again and as Christian set her up for an unprettier Randy's music hit…

Hey! Hey!

_Hey! Nothing you can say(say), nothing's gonna take what you done to me._

_Now it's time to shine(shine), you'll never take what's mine!_

_Take what's mine..._

_Hey! Nothing you can say(say), nothing's gonna take what you done to me._

_Now it's time to shine(shine), you'll never take what's mine!_

_You're gonna burn in my light. _

Randy ran down to the ring and Trish slid to the outside for safety as Randy charged at Christian driving him into the corner where Randy hit with a series of rights. Tyson hit Randy from behind teetering the legend killer but Randy soon fought off the problem solver finally clotheslining him out of the ring. As Christian shook his head coming out of the corner Randy hit with an RKO. Randy shot a look at Trish and Tyson as they pulled Christian out of the ring. Randy dropped to his knees and checked on Michelle in the middle of the ring. He finally helped Michelle up and walked her into the backstage area'

Bret pressed stop on the remote and ejected the tape he walked over and took the tape out of the VCR and read the note once again.

_If you can't be proud of me, at least be happy for me Love Michelle xxxx_

Bret sighed as he put the tape back in the box and left it on top of the VCR before walking out of the room.

AT A CLUB

Randy was at the bar getting himself and Michelle a drink when Cena stepped up behind Michelle startling her as he put his arms around her waist. Michelle turned and hugged Cena before moving away from his hold.

"I thought you weren't in the mood for a party?"

"I wasn't but then I realised we didn't get to celebrate your debut and I didn't wanna seem unsupportive"

"Aww you're so sweet"

"I know! So where's Randy?"

"Getting us a drink"

"Is everything ok with you two now?"

"Was there a problem?"

"Well the actual night of your debut Randy was down at the hotel bar knocking them back saying you weren't yourself"

"I was just upset I don't get why was he drinking?"

"He said he'd walked in to find you with the mini bar laid in front of you. I guess he was worried"

"He told you that?"

"Yeah but I'm not guna tell anybody you can trust me"

"It seems like you're the only one I can trust"

Just then Randy returned with their drinks he handed Michelle hers and she turned around and threw it in his face.

"I can't believe you!" she said before storming out.

"What was that about?" Randy asked Cena

Before Cena could reply Randy gave him his beer and ran after Michelle who he found walking down the street. He ran up to her and spun her around on the spot.

"Hey!"

Michelle faced Randy her eyes full of rage.

"What was that about?"

"Am I a burden to you? Is being with me not worth the hassle?"

"What are you talking about?"

"John said you were in the bar the other night drowning your sorrows in liqueur. If putting up with me is that stressful then why bother? Put yourself out of your misery and just end it with me. I'm a big girl Randy I can take it"

"He said I was drowning my sorrows?"

"He didn't have to. After he told me that you'd opened up to him about finding me drunk with I believe his words were 'with the mini bar laid in front of me' I put two and two together…"

"And came up with what 16? When you're feeling down which is ALL THE TIME you talk no no you whine and complain to me about it but I'm not allowed to have anyone to talk to?"

"You had no right telling him anything about me"

"Mich you should consider yourself damn lucky that I did because when I went to that bar I went with all intentions of getting drunk and getting laid. You were the last person I wanted to be around that night and I'd had enough of your problems. You and your Dad are as bad as each other and if being with you means living like this then I don't want it. That night John talked me down he made me realise I wasn't ready to give up on you but tonight with your temper and your overreacting and the humiliation…" he said putting to his face where the drink was still running down "…there is nothing anyone can say to make me stay with you. You're a freakin' psycho Michelle and you're hard work and frankly just not worth it"

Randy stared at Michelle before walking away as Randy got out of sight tears appeared and began to stream down her face.

LATER – AT A BAR

Michelle was sat at the bar barely able to sit up demanding another drink.

"I don't think that's a good idea. You've had enough tonight sweetheart" said the bartender

"Just put another Vodka in there please"

"No I'm sorry"

Michelle slumped on the bar and began to sob into her folded arms. The bartender hadn't meant to make her cry and was about to comfort Michelle when…

"I got her" said Cena walking over to the bar and sitting down next to Michelle. "Michelle come on lets go back to the hotel ok"

Michelle looked up from her puddle of sadness

"I just want a drink"

"We'll go somewhere else for a drink ok?"

"Promise?"

"I promise come on" said Cena standing up and helping Michelle off of her chair. Michelle stumbled knocking some glasses off a table Cena caught her and tried to stand her up and then pulled out some money and threw it on the table.

"Sorry about that" he said to the bartender "Come on lets get you to bed" Michelle began to turn right into the bathroom and Cena pulled her slowly to the left "No no we're going this way see towards the fresh air"

BACK AT THE HOTEL

Cena got to his door and rested Michelle against the wall as he searched for the key to let himself in. As he searched for the key and successfully opened the door Michelle slid down the wall and sat in a pile on the floor hiccupping repeatedly each hiccup making her giggle louder than the last. Cena crouched down at a now happy Michelle.

"What are you doing down here?" he asked a drunken Michelle not expecting a normal reply

"I don't know what are you doing down here?" she asked John and then hiccupping.

Cena smiled as she laughed "I've come down here to help you up"

"Oh you're kind"

"Come on put your arm around my shoulder" Michelle did as instructed and Cena got her to a semi vertical base. "Can you walk into the room now?" Michelle unsteady legs shaking beneath her.

Michelle hiccupped "Nope" she said bursting into laughter.

Cena scooped Michelle up and carried her into the room. He walked her over to the bed and put her down where she laid hiccupping constantly. Cena sat and watched her as her hiccups subsided and she fell to sleep.

AT A HOUSE

A beautiful blonde gripped onto Randy's hand and pulled him up to her front door where she turned around and kissed him frantically as she searched for the door handle she opened the door and they walked in and kept walking until they fell onto the couch. Randy landed on top of the girl not once breaking from the kiss. He pulled off her shirt and threw it to the floor and moved his hand up under her skirt and pulled down on her panties as she searched for the clasp on her bra which she undid taking off her bra and exposing her bare breasts.

Randy finally got her panties off and the girl spun Randy off her and they rolled onto the floor where she landed on top of him. She began to unbutton his shirt as Randy looked on and as each button opened she kissed the flesh beneath it. She opened his shirt fully revealing his muscular physique and she kissed him right down to his belt then she looked up and smiled as she sexily undid his belt and pulled it through his the loops.

She then folded the belt and playfully whipped Randy before placing the belt on the coffee table. Randy scrunched up his face and just stared at the girl in front of him. She proceeded to undress Randy and unbuttoned his trousers and then pulled down the zip with her teeth. She began to edge down his trousers and boxers and before anything was exposed Randy sat up and pushed her off him.

"What's wrong?" she asked looking a little bewildered

"You! You're wrong. You're not her!" Randy picked up his belt and walked out of the house zipping himself up as he walked away.

LATER

Randy arrived back at the hotel and rushed up to his and Michelle's room to find her. He opened the door and saw she wasn't in bed so he checked the bathroom and finally the balcony before he realised she wasn't there. Randy sat down on the bed and feared that he's ruined things with Michelle forever.

3AM – IN CENA'S ROOM

A still drunk Michelle woke up from her sleep and saw Cena laid besides her. She smiled as she watched him sleep his bare chest rising and falling as he breathed with a peaceful look on his face. Michelle leaned in and her lips pressed against his as she gently kissed him bringing him suddenly but calmly out of his sleep. He reciprocated the kiss and raised his hand up and pulled her closer to him as their kiss became more intense. Cena suddenly stopped and looked up at her.

"What about --?"

"Shh" she said putting her finger on his lips hushing him.

She began to move down leaving kisses as she went. She kissed his chest her hands were moving faster than her lips were already down by his boxers. She glided her hand across his limp penis slowly inserting her hand inside the boxers and grazing her nails up and down his length. Cena closed his eyes indulging in her affection. Michelle's lips reached the waist band on Cena's boxers and she then moved her lips away from him and let her hands take over she gripped at the top of his boxers and slowly pulled them down. She finally pulled them off completely and threw them at the chair missing it but not caring. She smiled with a satisfied grin at Cena's impressive length. Cena sat up and scooped Michelle into his arms and kissed her passionately before they proceeded into a night of mind-blowing sex.

THE NEXT MORNING

Cena had woken an hour previous and was just sat in the chair staring at Michelle in the bed as she slept. He was waiting for her to come around to see if she'd remembered the night before because he had and wanted a repeat performance. Just then Michelle began to stir and she rolled over to see Cena smiling at her. She gave a half smile back as she lifted her arm to block out the light. A look of confusion became present on Michelle's face. Cena knew that not only did she not remember their night of amazing sex she didn't remember why she was there either. Michelle looked around the room as if examining the room to see if she'd been there before. She didn't recognise the environment and looked back at Cena with even more confusion on her face.

"Do you remember anything?" asked Cena

"No"

"Want the long or short version?"

"Short"

"Randy dumped you. You got drunk. I brought you back here. You got … excited?"

Michelle looked under the covers to see her naked self and from under the covers she spoke.

"Oh my God"

"You remember nothing?"

Michelle looked back at Cena.

"I remember me and Randy fighting. He said I was worth it. My head hurts"

"That's called a hangover I believe you've met before"

"I don't remember why we were fighting…"

"Me neither"

"Did we really…?"

"Yep…three times"

"Three times? Oh lord. That explains…some things" Michelle then collapsed back on the pillow and pulled the neighbouring pillow on her head.

Cena walked over to the bed and sat down next to Michelle pulling the pillow off of her face.

"God I must have been slaughtered!"

"Thanks for that Mich"

"Oh no I didn't mean it like that. You're so not a beer goggle date but to fall out with Randy and sleep with you to spite him…"

"You were spiting him hunnie. In fact when we were…you wouldn't have noticed him if he'd walked in and took a front row seat to the show. Randy wasn't with either of us last night"

"John…I adore you and I don't want you to take this the wrong way but we wouldn't have happened if I hadn't been drunk"

"Sure about that?" said Cena inching closer to her

"Yeah" she said with her eyes closed trying to shut out the piercing rays shining through the window.

Cena leaned in and kissed Michelle. Michelle jumped and Cena pulled away from her lips slightly. She looked up at Cena and she couldn't explain why but all she wanted at that moment was for John to continue. She pulled John back down to her lips and they continued their kiss. John found his way under the bed covers and Michelle was now completely intoxicated by John she began clawing at his back as John found himself between her parted legs his throbbing member teasing her quivering opening. The heated embrace continued and Michelle once again found herself sleeping with Cena, Randy a distant memory and trivial thought.

AT THE HOTEL RECEPTION

"No Mr Orton she returned with Mr Cena and I believe accompanied him to his room"

"Johns room?"

"Mr Cena's that's correct"

"Thanks"

Randy walked away from the reception and called the elevator which he took to John's floor. The elevator doors opened and Randy departed and made his way down the corridor to John's door to hoping to find Michelle to apologise to her…


	11. Chapter 11

**Title:** My Forbidden Heart  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Content:** Love & Angst  
**Distribution:** Please Ask First  
**Characters:** _(Main Characters) _Michelle, Randy Orton, John Cena, Bret Hart _(Minor Characters)_ Bret's wife and children, JR, Vince McMahon, Chris Benoit, Chris Jericho  
**Disclaimer:** To Each Their Own  
**WARNINGS:** Mild language, sexual reference and some sex scenes  
**Summary by Chapter: **Randy hears something disturbing. Bret plays the protective father. Randy and Michelle separate but is it for good?

**My Forbidden Heart – Chapter 11  
**

Randy arrives at John's hotel room and raises his hand ready to knock when he hears noises coming from inside. Randy puts his ear closer to the door and listens carefully and realises that the noises coming from within the room were sexual moans. Randy's blood started to bubble inside him and he realised that on the other side of the door Cena and Michelle were having sex. He felt sick to his stomach and more than anything wanted to knock the door off its hinges and hurt Cena and drag Michelle out of there but then he realised that whatever was happening behind the closed door was his fault because he ended things with her. Randy sighed and dropped his head in sadness and turned and walked away from the room.

**LATER – AT THE SHOW**

Cena drove the car into the parking lot and parked up and looked over at Michelle in the passenger seat. He could see she was upset and also fearing what would happen when she and Randy met inside the arena. It was inevitable that they'd have to see each other and speak to each other but it didn't stop Michelle from hoping she'd miss him completely.

"Hey" said Cena putting his hand under Michelle's chin and raising it and turning her beautiful face to him. Michelle looked at Cena and gave a half smile. "It's going to be ok you know?"

"Don't pretend. Its guna be hell and I deserve it"

"Why do you deserve it?"

"Because I made his life hell. My Dad, my problems I know I wanna escape them, imagine how he felt all that time. And now…"

"Don't feel guilty about what we did"

"I don't! Randy most likely did the same thing to spite me"

"That why you slept with me to spite Randy?"

"How could I have been trying to spite him? I could barely remember last night"

"You slept with me this morning too"

"Because I wanted to. It had nothing to do with Randy and if you think it did then let's make sure it's the last time we sleep with each other. I mean we don't want you thinking you're a cheap replacement" Michelle got out the car and slammed the door behind her and stormed off.

John soon got out the car and ran after her. He put his arm around her as they walked into the arena.

"I'm sorry" said Cena apologising

They continued into the arena.

**LATER**

Michelle and Cena were stood at catering getting themselves something to eat. Michelle turned to find somewhere to sit when she turned to see Randy stood at the door. Cena turned to join Michelle and saw Randy and Michelle staring at each other. You could see the anger in Randy's eyes as he stared at the two of them and without saying a word Randy turned and walked away. Jericho was sat watching the scene and saw his friends heart break before him. Michelle put down her food and left the room. Cena followed her all the way into Randy's locker room where they found Randy pacing the floor. Michelle had gone with all intentions of fighting it out but when she got there she couldn't find the words.

"You two are unbelievable" said Randy stopping and turning to Michelle staring daggers at her.

"Randy…"

"Was he worth it?" asked Randy dropping the bombshell that he knew their little secret. Michelle turned to Cena who didn't seem fazed by this. Michelle turned back to Randy with tears present.

"Randy it was…"

"The tears aren't guna work Michelle. You slept with him"

"You dumped me!" she screamed

"Yeah and by the looks of this I made the right decision. I thought I was with the most amazing girl in the world but in actual fact I was screwing the biggest whore in the world"

"Hey!" said Cena stepping in to defend Michelle's honour "She didn't do anything wrong. You'd broken up she was a free agent"

"The relationship wasn't even cold before she started warming you up. And you…I thought you were my friend"

"I am"

"No a friend wouldn't have done this. If a cheap piece of skirt means more to you…"

"Hey! Watch what you're saying about her"

"Or what? Her newest schmuck is guna start something?"

Cena took offence to Randy's words and pushed him into the wall. Randy stopped for a second before attacking Cena. The duo fought around the room as Michelle frantically tried to stop them.

"Randy get off of him" she pleaded as Randy threw hard rights at Cena. Cena fought back and slogged Randy dazing him long enough to get back to his feet and tackle Randy smashing him against the wall.

"John quit it!"

Just then Benoit came in and pulled John off of Randy and pushed him to the other side of the room and as Randy got ready to pounce he was stopped by Bret. Michelle looked at her Dad in disbelief she couldn't believe he was there in front of her. Why was he there? Randy and Cena calmed their selves and Benoit walked Cena out of the room and told him to go wait in his locker room. Bret looked at Randy and then at Michelle.

"What's going on here?"

"Why don't you ask your precious daughter?" said Randy pushing passed Bret and walking out of the locker room.

"Well?"

**LATER …**

"Oh and this is my fault?" asked Bret after listening to Michelle's side of the story

"Did I say that?"

"You said he couldn't put up with you and your problems such as me"

"You are a problem but you're not the reason we broke up so you can take that self satisfied smile off your face"

"Boyfriends will come and go but…"

"Dads are forever yeah I know" Bret smiled at his angry daughter. "So what are you doing here?"

"Returning this" he said taking the VHS out of his pocket and passing it to Michelle.

"This is your copy" she said taking it and throwing it down on the bench.

"I don't want a tape…" Michelle sighed and sat down next to the VHS "…I want to see it for real" said Bret sliding across the bench and putting his arm around his daughter who looked at him in sheer shock. "I know I've been an…"

"Ass?"

"Not the word I was guna use but I guess I have been yeah"

"You've been a complete ass"

Bret laughed "Alright I've been a complete ass and I treated you and Randy like crap because I couldn't come to terms with the fact that my first born was stepping into the world on her own and making such a damn good job at it"

"You think I'm doing a good job?"

"I did until I came here and saw John and Randy fighting"

"You do have great timing"

"In your love life you're crashing and burning…"

"Thanks"

"…But professionally you're a Hart and I don't want to miss out on your time in this business because I'm so damn stubborn"

"You stubborn? No!" said Michelle sarcastically

Bret squeezed his daughters head and kissed her before releasing his hold on her.

"So I've been talking to Vince and he said I can come back to WWE to be with my girl but only if you want me to"

Michelle turned to face her Dad "You wanna come to WWE and work alongside me?"

"Yep"

"After everything you put me through?"

Bret began to feel guilty as his daughter stared daggers at him. "I said I was sorry"

"No you didn't you said you were an ass you never actually said you were sorry. You never once apologised to me nor Randy"

"Why should I apologise to him?"

"You had him pinned against the wall threatening him!"

"I'm not apologising to him not after what's he's done to you"

"And me? Are you going to swallow your pride and say sorry to me?"

"I'm sorry"

"A hollow apology just what every girl wants"

"Don't push me Michelle"

"You wanna stick around go for it but I don't want you anywhere near me until I get a real apology. You put me through hell. You made me feel bad for following my dreams. You gave me an ultimatum. What kind of father does that?"

Michelle walked away angry leaving her Dad behind in complete dismay.

**LATER – AT A RESTAURANT**

Michelle was sat with Jericho in a restaurant escaping Randy, John and her Dad.

"It's not that bad" said Jericho smiling while sipping at his beer.

"Yeah you know you're right. It's not that bad…it's worse"

Jericho laughed "You certainly know how to cause trouble for yourself"

"I was angry"

"So you slept with Cena?"

"I didn't sleep with him because I was angry I slept with him because at that moment in time I needed the comfort. I needed to feel wanted and sexy"

"Did it help?"

"Until it stopped yeah then I just felt bad. And then of course Randy knew and I felt even worse"

"Then Daddy turned up and you felt like dying?"

Michelle laughed "God yes! He turns up and asks what's going on and I'm expecting Randy to blurt the entire thing out"

"Does your Dad know the entire story?"

"Not quite. There are some things you just don't tell your Daddy"

"Especially yours" said Jericho with a smile

"I can't believe he thought that him showing up would erase everything. He disowned me no matter how long or short a time the fact is he disowned me. And then he comes back into my life and refuses to apologise for being a jackass"

"He's your Dad he's not supposed to apologise. I know he should but he's got it in his head that he shouldn't have to because he's the parent and you're the child"

"Yeah but if he doesn't he's guna go on thinking he can treat me like that I'll just forget and let him walk all over me again"

"I don't think he's guna do it again"

"You wanna a bet?"

"No I won't take that bet because I think we both know your Dad better than that"

Michelle smiled at Jericho as they continued their night out away from all the chaos of Michelle's life.

**AT THE HOTEL BAR**

Randy was sat at one end of the bar drinking in a bad mood as Cena sat at the other both looking for a fight as they stared viciously at each other. Just then Bret tapped Cena on the shoulder and directed him to Randy as Bret pushed Cena in Randy's direction Randy got off his seat.

"Sit down" ordered Bret

Both Randy and Cena sat down.

"Drinks over here" said Bret to the bartender. He turned Randy and Cena around to face him. "Now you've probably heard some stories from Michelle that make me look like a terrible father but don't think for one minute that those bad decisions and moves I made came out of anything other than love. I love my daughter more than words could express, she is my first born and will always be my little girl. Now I may not like to fact she's growing up and moving away from home and setting up life somewhere else where I can't check up on her every ten minutes and getting herself a career that will sky rocket her even further away from her Daddies loving arms but the thing I hate the most is my daughter growing up physically and needs the attentions of stupid young boys like you two. As much as we fight with each other there is no one more important to her than me and she will always love me. Now lying to me the way she did was killing her, the guilt of lying to her Dad and I know that between you, you helped her through it and for that I wanna thank you. But how dare you use that as a reason to hurt my daughter" said Bret staring at Randy "You made her think you were committed. You moved in and made nice with her. And amazingly enough after you got brought back up to the active roster you no longer needed somewhere to stay and my daughter all of a sudden wasn't good enough for you. Don't think I didn't have you pegged from day one because I did"

"It wasn't like that. I really do love her"

"If you love her you wouldn't have hurt her"

"You claim to love her and you hurt her"

"Michelle wasn't upset with me she was angry"

"If she wasn't upset then why was I wiping her tears away?"

Bret was knocked back by Randy's word and his heart thumped hard in his chest at the thought of hurting his daughter. Bret soon snapped out of his trance and continued.

"If I hurt her then I apologise and it wasn't my intention but you, if you loved my daughter she wouldn't have had the need to sleep with him" he said pointing at Cena "And as for you how can you call yourself a friend to either of them? You took advantage of my daughter's vulnerability and betrayed your supposed friend" he said pointing to Randy. Cena looked at Randy and back at Bret "Now I'm warning both of you. I don't want to see my daughter hurting" he said directly at Randy "Nor do I want to see her being used" he said turning his attention to Cena "And if I hear your names come up in a negative way then I can assure you the repercussions are also going to be negative. Now enjoy your drinks"

Bret slapped both of them on the shoulder and walked out of the bar. Cena and Randy both stunned by Daddy Hart spun around to face the bar and picked up their drinks and downed the contents.

"Want another?" asked Cena

"Yep!"

**LATER - AT THE HOTEL – 3AM**

The elevator opened and Michelle kissed Jericho goodnight as she walked out of the elevator.

"Bye" she said to Jericho as the doors closed

Michelle proceeded down the corridor and stopped at a door and knocked on it waiting patiently for an answer. John opened the door in his boxers and wiped his tired eyes as he looked at Michelle.

"Do you know what time it is?" he asked Michelle who smiled back at him.

Michelle looked at her watch "Just gone three. Can I come in?"

Cena sighed and stepped aside to let Michelle in. She walked in and stopped dead in her tracks and turned to Cena not making herself comfortable and getting straight to the point.

"Last night wasn't a mistake, this morning wasn't a mistake. I did nothing wrong. Me and Randy were over all I was doing was moving on. And you most definitely did nothing wrong in fact everything you did was pretty damn good"

Cena smiled as he leant against the set of drawers.

"But…" he said helping Michelle along

"It was too soon. I can't switch off like that I can't love him one minute and not the next. I need time to get over him and I don't think getting over you counts"

"So we were good and did nothing wrong but you're not ready for anything else?"

"Pretty much"

"Ok. So where are you staying tonight?"

"I don't know I might get a room of my own"

"There's always one half of the bed for you if you need it. In a strictly platonic way of course"

Michelle smiled and walked over to Cena and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks"

Michelle smiled at Cena and walked out of the room. As Cena heard the door close he stumbled over to the bed and collapsed and fell to sleep within minutes.

**UP ONE FLOOR**

Michelle slowly ascended the stairs dreading her next destination. She walked down the corridor the closer she got the slower she walked. She finally made it to the door and took a deep breath before knocking. She waited to no reply and knocked on the door once more. Minutes later the door opened and Randy with just a pillow covering himself answered the door.

"Michelle!" he said shocked to see her there

"Hi"

"What are you doing here it's three in the morning?"

"I need to talk to you"

"Can't it wait till a more reasonable hour?"

"Err…sure"

"Ok cool" said Randy closing the door. Michelle stopped him from closing it.

"Can I have my stuff?" asked Michelle

"Now?"

"Well I don't have anything so yeah now would be best"

"Err…I'll pack it all for you and drop it at Cena's in the morning"

"I'm not staying with John. Why are you trying to get rid of me?"

"Because it's three o'clock in the morning I'd like to get some sleep"

Michelle pushed open the door with force and saw what she was dreading a beautiful blonde sat up in bed with bed sheets wrapped around her and guilt present at Randy's face.

"I'll be two minutes I swear" she said storming into the room. Randy shut the door and followed her in.

"Michelle I can explain this"

"There's nothing to explain" she insisted as she picked up her case and threw it on the bed, the heavy case bashing the girl in the bed.

The girl stood up and pulled the bed sheets with her to cover herself. Michelle proceeded to put everything in her case. Once she finished she zipped up the case and put it down on the floor and pulled up the handle and pulled it towards the door with her as Randy watched on with the girl using him as a shield. Michelle approached the door and reached for the handle and suddenly stopped. She smiled and pushed the case back through to the main area with her. Randy gave Michelle a confused look as she put the case against the wall and walked into the bathroom. Michelle shut and locked the door behind her as Randy pulled on some pants. He walked over to the bathroom door and knocked on it.

"Michelle what are you doing?" Randy waited impatiently for a reply that never came "Michelle?" just then the door opened and Michelle walked out in a hotel robe which wasn't fastened and which showed her amazing physique and covered only by her sexy purple lingerie. She walked passed Randy and his company and walked over to her case where she opened her hand luggage and pulled out a book.

"Michelle what the hell are you doing?" asked Randy walking over to her

Michelle ignored Randy and walked over to the bed where she sat down and opened her book. Randy looked at his company.

"I'm sorry about this" he said apologising as he walked over to Michelle and crouched down at the side of the bed. "Mich what's your game?"

"I don't play games Randy"

"Oh no? Then what the hell is this?" he asked pointing at her on the bed

"This is me reading before I go to sleep in my room"

"This isn't your room"

"Yeah it is. I arrived here and got given this room. I don't see why I should have to pack up and try to find somewhere else to stay because you dumped me. If anything you should leave and why don't you take your visitor with you but…wait…no it doesn't matter" Michelle put down her book and walked over towards the girl and pulled the covers away from her the girl now naked squealed and ran into the bathroom slamming the door behind her.

"What is your problem?" screamed Randy

"Well I was a little cold but now I've got my bed sheets back I'm sure I'll warm up. Her on the other hand she may find it a tad nippy"

Michelle walked back over to the bed and picked her book back up and sat reading it. Randy looked around for the girls clothes and took them into the bathroom to her. Randy then walked out and over to Michelle.

"Do you know how childish you're being?"

"I'm not being childish I'm just failing to understand why I the victim should be the one walking around at three in the morning looking for somewhere to stay when I have a perfectly good room here"

"You're unbelievable. What did your Dad tell you to do this?"

"No me and my Dad haven't spoken since you and John were being childish and fighting earlier on. This is all me Randy this is my new independent self doing what I need to, to survive"

"You wanna survive you better get the hell out of here so me and Kayleigh can continue from where you interrupted"

"Good luck sweetie she just left" said Michelle with a smirk on her face Randy stood up and walked over to the bathroom which was empty.

"I don't believe this" said Randy rubbing his head as he stood at the foot of the bed staring angrily at Michelle as she smiled ecstatically from behind her book. "You happy now?"

"Not even close. Do you think this is what I want? To come in here and find the man that I love in bed with another woman?"

"Yeah because it was a real trip for me to hear you and Cena going at it"

"You dumped me!"

"Yeah which means I can sleep with whomever I like"

"You dumped me Randy and by the look on your face we ain't getting back together but just because you say it's over doesn't mean I stop caring about you or stop loving you. It's not that easy"

"And just because I said it was over doesn't mean I'm over you Mich but I never will be while I'm holding onto the past. That's why Kayleigh was here"

"You were using her?"

"No she's wasn't expecting anything other than a one night stand"

"That's how you get over me?"

"Yeah"

"Did it work?"

Randy shook his head "You didn't give us enough time"

"So you two didn't…?"

"No we were just getting to that when you came in to read"

Michelle laughed "If I'm really that hard to put up with and I'm driving you as crazy as you make out I am then you're right I'm not worth it. And I wouldn't want you to be miserable because of me but spiting each other like we are…If we care that much about getting points off each other and care that much about what the other person thinks then maybe just maybe we're not making the right decision in breaking up. I'm not going to beg you Randy because I'm Hart and I've got more pride than that. Now if you think we're over then I'll have to get used to that but if you think that maybe there's something special between us then you'll find me and tell me"

"Find you?" asked Randy.

"Yeah" Michelle stood up and walked into the bathroom minutes later she immerged fully dressed. She put her book in her bag and walked over to Randy. "I'm going home. I'll tell Vince its personal problems; I guess I'm not lying. Maybe I'll see you, maybe I won't"

"Is this that whole if you love something let it go and if it comes back to you that's how you know it loves you too thing?"

"Something like that"

"Don't hold your breath Mich"

Michelle looked up into Randy's eyes and saw the sincerity. She dropped her head and prepared to leave the room and Randy. Michelle walked over and put her bag on her shoulder and walked towards the door with her case. Randy walked passed her and opened the door for her and Michelle gave him one more glance before leaving. Randy shut the door behind her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Title:** My Forbidden Heart  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Content:** Love & Angst  
**Distribution:** Please Ask First  
**Characters:** _(Main Characters) _Michelle, Randy Orton, John Cena, Bret Hart _(Minor Characters)_ Bret's wife and children, JR, Vince McMahon, Chris Benoit, Chris Jericho  
**Disclaimer:** To Each Their Own  
**WARNINGS:** Mild language, sexual reference and some sex scenes  
**Summary by Chapter: **Randy goes after Michelle twice but does he get her?

**My Forbidden Heart – Chapter 12  
**

**A WEEK LATER**

Randy was inside the locker room talking on his cell phone when the door opened and Cena walked in locking the door behind him. Randy looked at an angry Cena.

"Hey baby I'll call you back" Randy hung up and looked at Cena waiting for him to speak. "What?" he asked getting impatient

"Baby? Not Michelle by any chance is it?"

"No it wasn't we've broken up you should know better than anybody"

"You're an idiot Randy!"

"Excuse me?"

"You had her and you just let her go. Do you know how many guys here are cursing you for doing that?"

"What's it got to do with them?"

"Because they all wanted her but couldn't get close because of you and then you go and throw it all away for nothing"

"It wasn't nothing!"

"You dumped her because she was upset and you couldn't handle wiping her tears anymore you were selfish and honestly Randy you don't deserve her. She can do so much better than you"

"What like you?"

"She doesn't want me she wants you! The fool that she is she's waiting for you to go and make things better between you. She's holding onto what little bit of hope she has left. Are you seriously that stupid that you're guna let her go?"

Randy looked at Cena

"Did she tell you she didn't want you?" asked Randy

"Yeah at three o'clock in the morning"

Randy smiled "She doesn't wait. If she's got something to say no matter what time it is she'll tell ya. She came to my room probably the same night and caught me with a girl she barged in packed her case and was leaving then all of a sudden she came back and stripped off and got on the bed and started reading her book. She then humiliated the girl I was with causing her to leave and then she left"

"And you were all alone?"

"Yeah I was"

"Not fun is it?" asked Cena

The room went silent and Randy sat down and cupped his head in his hands. He finally looked up at Cena.

"How do I get her back?"

"You go and tell her how much she means to you and how much you want her. And also how much of an idiot you are"

"Just had to get that in hah?"

"Yeah" said Cena with a smile

Randy stood up and faced Cena

"We cool?"

"Only if you get her back and she's happy"

Randy smiled and he and Cena shook hands.

**IN CANADA**

A taxi pulled up at the Hart family home. Randy ran to the front door and knocked on it waiting for someone to answer. The door opened and Julie smiled at Randy

"Hello?"

"Is Michelle here?"

"Err...No she was but she went back to Kentucky to pack her stuff up her and her Dad left this morning"

"Kentucky?" asked Randy double checking

"Yeah"

"Hey buddy you have to pay for this taxi" shouted the taxi driver

Randy looked over his shoulder and then back at Julie "Thank you" Randy ran down to the taxi and looked through the window at the guy. "I wanna go back to the airport" Randy climbed in the back

"Sure Miss Daisy I'll take you back you but I ain't starting the car until I get paid"

Randy looked at the taxi driver and pulled his wallet out and gave him money for both fares.

"Now just drive"

"You got it"

The taxi pulled away as Julie watched it leave.

**IN KENTUCKY**

A taxi pulled up outside the apartment block just behind a removal truck. Randy paid the taxi and ran up the door and was backed out as removal guys back out with Michelle's furniture. As they exited the building Michelle walked out and stopped as she saw Randy stood in front of her.

"You're leaving?"

"I'm going home I don't need to be here no more"

Everything went silent as Randy twitched on the spot not knowing what to say.

"This it all?" asked the removal guy

"Yeah that's everything" replied Michelle.

Just then Bret walked out of the building and saw Randy.

"What are you doing here?" he asked Randy

"Michelle can I talk to you alone?"

Michelle looked at her Dad.

"I don't have a lot of time"

"I just want a couple of minutes"

"Ok"

**INSIDE THE BARE APARTMENT**

Randy walked around the apartment looking at it without furniture but seeing all his memories before him.

"So?" asked Michelle rushing him

"Remember when we had that leak? BJ was sat in the chair yapping and we woke up and we were flooded out?"

"Yeah I remember"

"When we tried to stop it we tried everything"

"Yeah we're definitely not plumbers"

Randy smiled "But we did it, it might not have been the right way of doing it but it stopped it. I know the plumber got here and criticised our work but for that small time it worked and we did it on our own…together"

"Where are you going with this?"

"I wouldn't have been able to do it without you. We're a good team"

Michelle smiled "The best!"

"Mich I don't wanna lose you. I was an idiot to break up with you. It just felt like it was one problem after another with you and your Dad and it was taking its toll on us and I hated having to watch you torturing yourself over him when he was being so stubborn and cruel. I hated seeing you so miserable"

Michelle walked over and kissed Randy and Bret sighed as he watched on from outside shaking his head. Michelle pulled away from Randy who looked down at her and smiled.

"Does this mean we're ok?"

"Not yet! My Dad is never going to leave. He'll always be there and he'll always be…him. He's not going to change and he's guna be judgmental, blunt and spiteful. If you can't handle that then we'll never make it. So you need to ask yourself if you can deal with that"

Michelle walked out of the apartment and Randy joined her outside.

"Michelle we need to go" said Bret walking around to the drivers seat

"You two made up?" asked Randy

"No he just couldn't wait to get me back to Canada"

"And is that what you want?"

"Yes is it!" said Bret

"Mich?"

"I wanna be near my family. You got an answer for me?" asked Michelle

Randy shook his head.

"Michelle!"

"Ok" Michelle squeezed Randy's hand before she climbed in the car. Randy watched as she drove away.

**3 WEEKS LATER**

Randy stood inside the apartment he'd once shared with Michelle and smiled. Cena walked in with a table.

"Where do you want this?" he asked

"Over here" Cena walked over and put the table down "Thanks"

"No problem. I don't understand you. Why are you moving into this place?"

"It's a nice apartment"

"Are you up to something?"

"No why?"

"You know she's put in for more time off?"

"Yes I'm aware"

Cena watched as Randy arranged things in his apartment.

"Jesus!" said Cena out loud

"What?" asked Randy

"I spoke to her. She told me about you letting her go again. What is wrong with you?"

"Bret!"

"Bret?"

"Yeah, he doesn't like me and she said it herself her Dad is always guna be in her life and he'll never change"

"You're guna let him ruin it for you?"

"Being in love is supposed to be the easiest and most pleasurable thing in the world. Me and Michelle we love each other but it's not easy and it's not fun we woke up everyday either living in the previous day's misery or with a brand new problem and hurdle to deal with. As long as Bret's in her life we're not going to work its too hard"

"I can't believe that you're going to let this guy stop you from being happy"

"I am happy"

"Randy you're living in the apartment you shared with Michelle. Don't tell me it's because it's a nice apartment because it's so much more than that"

"We had bad times in here but we had just as many good and I don't wanna forget them. There are memories everywhere. If I can't be with Michelle I at least wanna be with the memories"

"If you have to move here and live in this place to feel connected with Michelle isn't that enough to tell you that you should be in Canada getting your girl back and telling her Dad to accept it or butt out?"

Randy sat down and thought about Cena's words.

**3 DAYS LATER - IN CANADA**

Michelle walked out of her bathroom towel drying her hair she dropped the damp towel on the end of the bed as she made her way into her kitchen. She put on the coffee machine and walked into the living room where she looked around her new apartment and sighed realising that she'd got her independence but lost the only thing that really mattered to her in the process.

**ACROSS TOWN**

A taxi pulled up and Randy immerged.

"Will you hang on a minute? I might not be wanted here"

"Sure no problem but you know I gotta keep the meter running"

"Yeah I expected that" said Randy giving the driver shifty eyes.

Randy walked up to the door and knocked. Julie opened the door.

"You again?"

"Hi"

"She's not here"

"Do you know where she is?"

"Her Dad told me not to tell you if you arrived here again"

"You're husband isn't my biggest fan"

"After what you did to my daughter I'm not sure I am"

"That's why I'm here I wanna sort things out"

"What if she doesn't want to know?"

"Then I'll apologise for my actions and leave her alone. But I know she loves me"

"You're pretty confident!"

"Tell me I'm wrong"

Julie stepped back into the house and walked out writing something down on a little notepad. She pulled the piece of paper off and handed it to Randy.

"Don't hurt her again"

"I won't"

"You better not because I can only control Bret so much"

"With all due respect either way he's guna hate me"

"If she's happy he'll learn to like you"

"That's reassuring to know. Thanks for this" Randy smiled and got back in the taxi and handed the taxi driver the address.

**A WHILE LATER**

The taxi pulled up and Randy paid him.

"You want me to sit around again?"

"Nah I could be a while and if I'm not wanted here I'll find another taxi"

"Ok well good luck"

"Thanks"

Randy climbed out of the taxi and walked over towards the building he collected himself before he walked inside. He found Michelle's apartment and stood at the door building up the courage to knock on the door. He raised his hand ready to knock when the door opened. Michelle looked in awe at Randy.

"Hi" said Randy attempting to break the ice

"What are you doing here?" she asked

"Can I come in?"

"No"

"I don't wanna discuss this out in the corridor Mich"

Michelle walked away from the door and Randy followed her in closing the door behind him.

"I'm an asshole!"

"Yeah you are"

"I was being selfish. I love you more than anything but I didn't wanna have to deal with your Dad so I let you go. I shouldn't have. Your Dads guna hate any guy you're with because he's protective of you granted he's guna hate me a little bit more because I've hurt you so much but all he needs to see is how happy we are together then he can't possibly be mad anymore"

"You were guna let me go because of my Dad?"

"I know it was stupid"

"Incredibly stupid! You hurt me that day I thought we were good and then you just stood there and watched me leave you didn't try to stop me"

"I said I was an asshole what more do you want?"

"I want you! That's all I've ever wanted but you seem to be using my Dad as an excuse not to be with me"

"I don't care about your Dad that's what I'm trying to say. I don't care anymore let him hate me, let him hate us. As long as we're together does it really matter?"

Michelle smiled "No but it never did, or at least not to me"

"Well it did to me! I'm over it now though so Michelle please just forgive me"

"Like I said my Dads always guna be there. What guarantees is there that in a months time or even less when he's butting in our lives that you're not going to dump me to get away from it and him?"

"This…" he said dropping to one knee and pulling out a blue box. Michelle stood stunned by Randy who opened the box revealing a beautiful solitaire diamond he took Michelle's hand "You want commitment I'm ready. This means we're one, we're a team and together we can do anything remember? Mich I love you and I know you love me and if your Dad wants to see you happy then he'll learn to be happy for us right?"

"Of all the ways I imagined this moment…"

Randy smiled "Michelle I love you and I don't ever want to be without you. I want to marry you. But will you marry me?"

Michelle smiled "We ain't plumbers and we ain't romantics but I think we could be man and wife"

Randy smiled back at Michelle and took the ring out of the box and put it on her finger. Randy stood up and kissed Michelle furiously mid-kiss he picked up his fiancée and carried her into the bedroom where he made up for being such an asshole.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Michelle woke up smiling with Randy's arms draped over her holding her tight. She rolled onto her back disturbing Randy who opened his eyes but only through instinct found her lips.

"Morning!" said Michelle smiling at her fiancée as he fell back to sleep.

"Mmm" he moaned

Michelle hated to bring Randy out of his slumber but she was up and she was happy and wanted to shout from the rooftops that she was engaged to him.

"Ready to go tell my family?" she asked climbing out of bed like a bolt of lightning it struck Randy who sat up instantly and looked over at Michelle.

"Are you trying to kill me?" asked Randy

"We've gotta tell them"

"Can't we just enjoy this for a little while before we go ruining it?"

"I don't know about you but I enjoyed myself last night now I'm ready to tell people"

"Oh God are you suicidal?"

"I must be I said yes to you" she said sarcastically leaning over and kissing Randy. "Come on get up, get ready we're leaving in the hour"

"Yes ma'am" said Randy dreading the day ahead

**A WHILE LATER**

Michelle opened the door to the family home and walked inside while Randy stood outside. Michelle walked back outside and took Randy's hand.

"Its guna be ok you know?" she assured him

Randy shook his head and was lead into the house by Michelle. They walked into the kitchen where the family were sat eating breakfast. Bret looked up and saw Randy walking in behind Michelle.

"What's he doing here?"

"Bret!" said Julie shushing her husband

"We talked and we've made up"

"Oh my God it's Randy Orton" said Alexandra

Randy smiled "Hi" he said to Michelle's siblings Jade, Alexandra, Dallas and Blade.

"We've got something to tell you guys"

Bret stood up in fury not wanting to hear any news but Julie pulled him back down into his seat.

"Listen to your daughter"

Michelle showed her left hand "We're engaged!" she said to her family who were dumbstruck

"Engaged?" asked Bret double checking

"Yeah"

"Are you that cheap?" he asked his daughter

"Bret!" screamed Julie

"He offers you a pretty little diamond and all is forgiven?"

"Oh you're a jerk" said Michelle turning around and leaving with Randy close behind her.

"Are you happy with yourself?" asked an angry Julie who ran after her daughter

Michelle and Randy climbed into the car as Julie ran out the house.

"Michelle wait!" Julie ran over to the car "Ignore him! You know your father by now" Julie smiled at the couple "Congratulations!" she said smiling and leaning in to kiss her daughter.

"Why can't he just be happy for us?"

"I'll talk to him don't worry"

"Thanks Mom I'm guna go back with Randy to get away from Dad I don't need this right now"

"Ok don't let him get to you"

Michelle smiled "I won't" Michelle and Randy drove away as Bret stood at the door and watched them.

"If you wanna lose your daughter you're going the right way about it" said Julie pushing passed Bret and going back into the house leaving Bret on the doorstep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Title:** My Forbidden Heart  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Content:** Love & Angst  
**Distribution:** Please Ask First  
**Characters:** _(Main Characters) _Michelle, Randy Orton, John Cena, Bret Hart _(Minor Characters)_ Bret's wife and children, JR, Vince McMahon, Chris Benoit, Chris Jericho  
**Disclaimer:**To Each Their Own.  
**WARNINGS:** Mild language, sexual reference and some sex scenes  
**Summary by Chapter: **Will Bret be there for Michelle?

**My Forbidden Heart – Chapter 13  
**

**6 WEEKS LATER**

Julie stumbled down the stairs with her case and looked at her husband who was sat in the front room.

"I can't believe how stubborn you're being. This is your daughters wedding day you'll hate yourself for missing it"

"Wedding? This isn't a wedding it's a storyline" he said standing up and following his wife into the kitchen "For God sake they're getting married on RAW. They've only rushed into this to bug me"

"Whether you care to believe it or not, you're not the centre of everyone's world Bret. They're getting married because they love each other and you being an ogre has nothing to do with it. Why you can't just be happy for them I don't know! What I do know is that you're going to regret not being there and your daughters not going to have anyone to walk her down the aisle, the ramp whatever it is"

"Yeah and whose to blame for that?"

"You!"

"No no not me that Orton kid"

"Randy hasn't done anything wrong you're just looking for someone to blame because like always it's never your fault. When are you going to grow up and take responsibility for your actions?"

Julie stormed out of the kitchen and pushed the kids out the door as Bret followed them out still arguing with Julie.

"I know everyone's looking to blame me and I'm used to taking the blame but this isn't my fault"

"Oh you're a class act" snapped Julie

"Alex is this my fault?"

"Don't bring them into this"

"No she's an impartial eye on the situation"

"She's a kid, your daughter and Michelle's sister that's not impartial"

"Alex?"

"Kind of Daddy"

"Kind of?"

"Leave her alone Bret. Alex in the car" Alex rushed around the car and climbed  
in to get away from her Dad.

"You can fight this as much as you want and ask as many people as you want they all know the only problem here is you"

Julie climbed in the car and Bret continued to plead his case.

"She's going to end up getting hurt by him. I can see through him why can't anyone else? You wait until she's sobbing in your arms you'll all be lining up to apologise to me then" he said as Julie pulled away.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Triple H hits the pedigree on Jericho and the referee comes to just in time to count the pin 1…2…3

"And the winner is…TRIPLE H!" announced Lilian as the referee raised Triple H's hand in victory.

Triple H pulled away from the referee and pushed him down. Ric Flair climbed into the ring and handed Triple H the World Heavyweight Championship. Ric Flair then pulled a beaten Jericho up to his feet and Triple H clocked him with the belt. Jericho fell to the floor and the camera zoomed in to see blood gushing out of his head after the vicious attack by Triple H. Ric Flair raised Triple H's hand as RAW went off the air.

"Ladies and gentleman the WWE would like to thank you for being an excellent crowd here tonight"

The crowd cheered loudly

"And now as an extra surprise Randy Orton and Michelle Hart cordially invite you to their wedding which will be taking place in the next thirty minutes"

On the tron appeared an invite to the entire audience.

**BACKSTAGE**

Everyone was running around getting ready for the wedding. All the superstars were cleaning themselves up ready to attend. The crew were turning the ring into a romantic utopia for the ceremony to take place. A red velvet cover was placed in the ring and an arch was placed and covered in baby pink roses. Flowers were placed in the ring and up the ramp. As they prepared for the wedding in the ring backstage in the locker room both the bride and the groom were nervous but excited.

**IN MICHELLE'S ROOM**

A handful of divas rushed around making themselves beautiful and fussing around Michelle. The bridesmaids her sisters Alexandra and Jade and Randy's sister Becky were dressed in matching rose coloured Matte Satin princess line tea-length gowns with tulle ruffle at the hem and matching satin belt with flowers.

Michelle immerged from behind the screen wearing an Allison Blake "Rochette" dress. Delicately embroidered slim A line Thai silk dress with thin spaghetti straps. All the females in the room stopped and stared at Michelle smiling gleefully.

"Wow" said Jade looking at her sister

"Oh sweetheart you look beautiful" said Julie hugging and kissing her daughter.

"That's it I'm ready to go"

"Oh my God I can't believe you're doing this" said Julie proudly

All the divas complimented Michelle and wished her luck as they departed from the room leaving the bride, bridesmaids and Moms behind.

"You look lovely" said Randy's Mom Elaine smiling and kissing her daughter in law to be.

"Thanks"

"So are you ready to go?" asked Jade

"I don't have anyone to walk me down"

Julie shook her head still astounded that Bret couldn't admit he was wrong and be here for his daughters wedding.

"I was thinking of asking Chris"

"Benoit?"

Michelle shook her head "Irvine. We're good friends and he's the only one who hasn't tried to destroy things for me"

"You're leaving this a little late aren't you?" asked Elaine

"I was hoping my Dad would turn up but it doesn't look like he's coming"

Julie hugged her distraught daughter.

"Shall I go and find him?" asked Jade

"Yeah please" said Julie as Jade left to go find Jericho

**A WHILE LATER**

Chris walked in with Jade and smiled at Michelle.

"Wow you look gorgeous" he said looking around at the other five women in the room. "You all looking stunning"

"You look very nice yourself"

"Yeah I know" replied Chris sarcastically

"We'll leave you alone" said Julie emptying the room

"So gorgeous what do you want?"

"My Dad didn't turn up and I'm about to walk out there alone and I don't want to. So I was hoping you'd walk me down"

Jericho smiled "Of course I will"

Michelle smiled and took Jericho's hand getting more nervous as the wedding got closer.

**A While Later**

The music changed from chart music to soft romantic instrumental music and Randy and his best man Nathan walked out and made their way down to the ring. They stood talking amongst themselves as they waited for the WWE superstars to make their way out and take their seats on the stage.

"Ladies and gentleman at this time we would like to ask for complete quiet as the ceremony is about to take place"

The crowd quietened down as everyone especially Randy waited in anticipation.

The music once again changed and the maid of honour Jade walked out on her own holding a bouquet of pink and white roses. She proceeded to walk down the aisle making her way to the ring and stood opposite Nathan and waited for the next people to walk out. Next John Cena walked out with Becky and they made their way to the ring and stood across from each other. Randy's heart now pounding harder than ever in his chest knowing that soon his bride would be making her way down to the ring. Next Chris Benoit walked out with Jade and they made their way down and parted to take their places.

"Good luck sweetheart" said Julie kissing her daughter

The music changed once again and soon on the stage appeared Bob Orton with Elaine on one arm and Julie on the other. The trio made their way to the ring and Julie detached from the trio and stood next to Jade ready to watch her daughter get married as Elaine and Bob stood together to watch their first born get married.

The wedding march began to play and Randy took a deep breath realising that next down the aisle would be Michelle.

**BACKSTAGE**

Michelle closed her eyes and took some deep breaths as Jericho waited for her to collect herself. Just then Jericho was tapped on the shoulder and turned to see Bret who whispered in his ear. Jericho smiled and shook Bret's hand and walked away. Michelle opened her eyes and turned expecting to see Jericho and was stunned to see her Dad stood in front of her.

"I am happy for you and I've never been more proud of you" he said to his daughter whose eyes glazed over as tears appeared. "Don't cry! Save that for when you get out there"

Michelle got on tiptoes and hugged her Dad she knew he wouldn't let her down because he never had and she smiled as her Dad hugged her back.

**IN THE ARENA**

Jericho walked out onto the stage and everyone looked at him in dismay as he walked to the side and found a seat. No one could understand why he wasn't backstage with Michelle but all questions were answered when Michelle walked out with her Dad. Julie smiled at her husband as he walked his daughter down to the ring. They climbed up the steps and stopped at Julie where Bret kissed his wife and whispered in her ear.

"I'm sorry"

"You're a good Dad" she said

Bret continued to walk his daughter to Randy and as they approached he turned the mic away from his mouth to speak to Randy.

"Don't hurt her"

"I won't" Randy swore as he smiled at Michelle. Bret turned and kissed his daughter and gave her hand to Randy.

**THE CEREMONY**

"Who brings this woman to marry this man?"

"I do" said Bret

"This is the time that you have chosen to become husband and wife. We are here not only to witness your commitment to each other, but to wish you every happiness in your future life together. Marriage is founded on sincerity and understanding which leads to tolerance, confidence and trust. We believe that those qualities which have attracted you both to each other can be best developed during a life spent together. A happy marriage will enable you to establish a home with love and stability where your family and friends will always be welcome. Together the bride and groom will read the following 'Two Lives'"

"Two lives, two people, so very different, yet so similar. Together we stand as one, sharing our future as it comes. The past is that past. Buds are yet to blossom, with care and trust, the best is yet to be revealed. Honesty and kindness are the fruits of love. Lord bless this day and always to enrich us so our love will never end. Before you are joined together in marriage in my presence and in the presence of these your family and witnesses, I am bound to remind you of the solemn and firm nature of the relationship into which you are about to enter. Marriage as most of us understand it, is the voluntary commitment of a man to a woman and a woman to a man to the exclusion of all others and is entered into with the desire, the hope and the firm intention that it will last for life."

"Now Michelle's sister Jade and Randy's brother Nathan will do a reading together"

Jade and Nathan walked over to the mic and nervously cleared their throats and took a deep breath before beginning. Nathan spoke first.

"Husbands, love your wives even as Christ also loved the church and gave himself for it. So ought men to love their wives as their own bodies. He that loveth his wife loveth himself. For this cause shall a man leave his father and mother and shall be joined unto his wife and they two shall be one flesh. However each one of you also must love his wife as he loves himself and the wife respect her husband."

Nathan stepped back to let Jade to the mic and she continued.

"And Ruth said, "Entreat me not to leave you or to return from following you; for where you go I will go and where you lodge I will lodge; your people shall be my people and your God my God; where you die I will die and there will I be buried. May the lord do so to me and more also if even death parts me from you."

Jade smiled as she stepped down and the Minister returned to the mic.

"Before you Randal and Michelle are joined in marriage in my presence of these your family, friends and witnesses, I am to remind you of the serious and binding nature of the relationship you are now about to enter. I shall now ask you to make your marriage vows."

"I Randal Keith Orton affirm my love to you Michelle Erin Hart as I invite you to share my life. I promise always to respect your needs. I will endeavour through kindness, unselfishness and trust to achieve the warm rich life we now look forward to. To this end I call upon all present to witness that I take you Michelle Erin Hart to be my lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health while we both shall live.

I Michelle Erin Hart affirm my love to you Randal Keith Orton as I invite you to share my life. I promise always to respect your needs. I will endeavour through kindness, unselfishness and trust to achieve the warm rich life we now look forward to. To this end I call upon all present to witness that I take you Randal Keith Orton to be my lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health while we both shall live.

Nathan handed Randy and Michelle the rings

"Michelle Erin Hart; with this ring I thee wed. Take it and wear it as a symbol of all we shall share."

"Randal Keith Orton; with this ring I thee wed. Take it and wear it as a symbol of all we shall share."

The Minister smiled and began to read.

"Love is always patient and kind. It is never jealous. Love is never boastful or conceited, it is never rude or selfish, it does not take offence and is not resentful. Love takes no pleasure in other people's faults, but delights in the truth. It is always ready to excuse, to trust, to hope. It is always ready to endure whatever comes. True love does not come to an end.

You have declared before all of us that you will live together in marriage. You have made special promises to each other, which have been symbolized by the joining of hands, taking of vows and the giving and receiving of two ring's. By the authority vested in me as a Minister in the state of Missouri, I now pronounce you to be husband and wife. Now that the ceremony is over and the experience of living day by day is about to begin, go and meet it gladly.

Embrace each other. To all these here present I present to you Mr and Mrs Orton"

Everybody rose out their seats and began applauding the couple and they carried on in their embrace...

**THE END!**


End file.
